


Love & War in Your Twenties

by lovely_littleletters



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Architect Kim Seokjin, Architect Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interior Designer Im Nayeon, Minor Emotional Manipulation, Non-Idol, Past Relationship(s), Past Verbal Abuse, Romantic Comedy, School Teacher Jihyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_littleletters/pseuds/lovely_littleletters
Summary: Jin wouldn’t say he was completely out of the dating field, but it had been a good several months since he last was in a relationship (not sure if you could call it that, a fling maybe.) But who was he to assume this woman would even want him?Nayeon moved with hopeful dreams and scars. Never did she think she would have to think about being in another relationship.———————————A fic loosely based on Love & War in Your Twenties by Jordy Searcy.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Dahyun/Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a new fic I’ve been thinking about writing for a while. Mostly due to the lack of Jinayeon content on Ao3, I figured I might as well add something new to read on here.

Headaches, they never seemed to leave Seokjin. He assumed his hardest years of college were behind him with his four years, but his work towards his masters degree seemed to weigh heavy on him. But he would endure his headaches for fifty more years if that meant he would be steps closer to his dream.

Ah, architecture… Seokjin knew from the moment when he was only ten years old, his father a wealthy businessman who traveled from building to building for his meetings. They resembled something alike to some of Seokjin’s most expensive lego sets. Of course as a child he never knew to appreciate the scaling feet of glass and foundation that went into such beautiful buildings. As he grew older, his fascination with architecture and the idea that his hands, his ideas and creativity could be someones step into their new business venture. Or a place for families to grow their humble beginnings, he could be apart of someone’s telling of life without even being there.

So here he sat, nine-fifteen in the morning, his lukewarm coffee tasting a bit too sweet on his tongue. Listening to his professor intricately explain the effect of durability and the weather tightness of a building.

“ _Sssp, Seokjin-ah…_ ” a tight lipped murmur came from his left.

“Do you have the time?” Yoongi, Seokjin’s roommate and best friend in his five years of college whispered. Yoongi was a lot skinner and much paler when they first met at the ripe age of 20, partners for one of their assignments in college algebra. Seokjin felt like soaring through the roof when Yoongi explained he was also in the School of Architecture at their university.

Now five years older and way too many mutual breakdowns shared together, Yoongi had definitely surpassed best friend level.

“ _Yah! do I look like a clock? Check your phone, ahjussi._ ” He sharply whispered back, playfulness playing in his smile.

“I need to meet Jihyo at the quad in fifteen minutes, her friend from her old neighborhood transferred over the year here. I don’t want to make a bad impression.” He gruffly spoke under his breath, eyes trained on their professor. Like hell he’s trying to get called out at the age of twenty-five.

Jin could only move his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at the mention of his best friends girlfriend of two years. Jihyo, way too pretty and way too sharp to be pushed around by anyone, thankfully Yoongi was as passive as they came.

“I think you’ll have enough time, the professor should be letting out at any minute no-“

BAP! The sharp clap of hands slapping together shocked both men out of their conversation. Their professors eyes sharply pointed at the pair.

“As I was saying. Your essays are due by eleven, fifty-nine pm. No later, or I will not accept them. Any questions?” Professor. Han scanned the room for a hand or tremble of a lip. “No, okay then. Class dismissed, and please remember. You are technically college graduates, adults seeking further education for their masters, please do not make me treat you all like reckless youths.” One final look at the pair left them scrabbling to sit straight and hold eye contact with their professor.

Finally releasing their breath as he turned his back signaling the students to start filing out of the auditorium.

“Wah,” Seokjin exhaled as he started gathering his materials. “I’ve never been more scared in my life, Min Yoongi you horrible influence.” He snickered as he and Yoongi made their way out of the building.

“Yeah, yeah keep saying that. We both know who begs for help on assignments ten minutes before it’s due.” The pale man rolled his eyes, smirking as he gripped the strap of his satchel.

“Brat, treat your hyung with a little respect.” Waving a finger in Yoongi’s peripheral. Only to have the other roll his eyes.

“Yah, Hyung. Don’t pull out the “hyung” card like this, it seems a bit desperate doesn’t it?” Yoongi playfully snipped back, leaving Seokjin guffawing next to him.

“Oppa!' A girlish call came from the right side of them. Long hair brushing her waist, bangs falling over big, owlish looking eyes. Jihyo waved her arm back and forth, skirt shifting around her hips and shirt rising to show a sliver of waist.

Seokjin could have belly laughed at Yoongi’s lack of dignity when it came to his girlfriend, watching as his friends usually neutral eyes lit with child like amusement as he spotted his petite girlfriend.

“Oh! Jihyo-ya,” Yoongi murmured endearingly under his breath. “Jin-hyung, were you going to join us?” He asked distractedly.

Jin inwardly chuckled at his friends question, “No, I actually have some tutoring sessions to get done. But enjoy, have fun!” He gave a gently shove to Yoongi’s shoulder, signaling his friend to just hurry over to his waiting partner.

“Okay, hyung. See you later at the apartment!” Yoongi gave a quick nod as he started walking over to Jihyo. He continued to watch as Yoongi wrapped his arms tightly around Jihyo’s waist, slightly lifting her as he pecked her sweetly on the cheek. Smiling as he turned around, heading towards his next destination. Not before catching the sway of brown hair approaching the couple.

_Was that Jihyo’s neighborhood friend_? He wondered as he shifted up onto the balls of his feet trying to catch a glimpse of said girls face. Not finding any luck as a heavy group of students passed by, covering his view. Shaking his head and turning back around as he continued on.

He’ll just get the details later on with Yoongi, back at apartment.

* * *

Three, tutoring session later and a large bowl of jajangmyeon. Seokjin laid sprawled on the couch, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as he tried to stay awake.

“Hyung?” Yoongi whispered as he quietly shut the front door, toeing off his shoes and slipping on his house slippers. The crinkling of plastic bags waking Seokjin up enough to roll off the couch and stumble up towards Yoongi’s approaching figure. Two black plastic bags hung from his roommates arm, assuming it was from the corner store across the street from their apartment.

“What did you bring home?” Seokjin inquired, trying to peer into the bags.

“Aish, why do you look so haggard, people will assume you’re in your thirties with those bags under your eyes.” Yoongi chided. Setting down the bags, removing bottles of soju, along with packets of shrimp chips.

“And people will think you have an alcohol problem with the amount of times a week you drink.” He retorted, ironically grabbing two shot glasses from their cabinets, setting them down as Yoongi topped them off.

“I’m in my mid twenties, on my fifth year of higher education. I do have a drinking problem.” He sarcastically replied, knocking back his shot.

A comfortable silence settled over the two roommates, as they continued to drink. Seokjin allowing room for his friend to begin whatever venting session he knew was coming up, spending five years as friends and three years as roommates lets you in on those kind of things.

“ _Jihyo, wants to get married by next year_.” Yoongi confided in the silence. So this is what it was about…

“Okay… I though you wanted to get married.” Seokjin delicately asked, scared of overstepping a line.

“I do!” Yoongi exasperated as he slammed his glass down, letting his head hit the back of his sofa. Balls of his fists covering his eyes as he breathed out. “I just…”

“I don’t want it to be a mistake. I understand where she’s coming from, we’ve been together for two years and she’s graduating this year. I just don’t want us to rush into marriage and resent each other in the future.” He could sense Yoongi’s thought process moving at lightening speed as he talked.

“Did you tell her this?”

“Yes, well kind of. It was sort of tough to when she’s staring at me with her big Thomas eyes.” He chuckled. “I don’t want to say no, because I love her and I do want to marry her. But it scared me when she said, and I quote. ‘Yoongi, if you cannot give me a straight answer about this, what makes me think you are even serious about this relationship?” 

He could sense his friends cross road. So Seokjin did the only thing he could for his friend.

“….”

“Well, I don’t know if I would want to marry a train either.” The joke didn’t quite hit, but it got his roommate to groan in annoyance. Breaking the tension in the room.

“Yah, Jin-hyung not the time for jokes.” His words in contrast with the small chuckles coming from his chest. “But I guess I’ll just have to be a man and talk to her confidently about it.” Yoongi groaned out, not quite at a solution, but close enough to make a next step.

“Thanks for listening to my shit man.” Yoongi patted Jin on the shoulder.

“Oh! And her friends super sweet.” He mentioned, sitting a little straighter. “Her name was Na-young- no wait! Na-yeon, super sweet but a little stand offish.” Yoongi recalled, cocking his head to the side.

“She has these bunny teeth, reminds me a bit of Jungkookie actually. Pretty features though, could be your type.” His roommate gives him a sly smile, nudging Seokjin under the armpit where he sat on the floor.

“Yah! Are you basically saying you think I would interested in the girl version of Gukkie?!” Seokjin annoyingly quipped, shoving Yoongi’s foot away causing him to laugh.

“You said it, I didn’t hyung.” Raising his hands up and standing from the couch, Yoongi snickered as he made his way into the bathroom.

Shaking his head. This guy, seriously. His mind wandering to the figure of a brown haired girl he spotted earlier at the quad.

“Oh yeah, Hyung! Clear your Friday night out!” Yoongi shouted from the bathroom, clearly with a mouth full of toothpaste.

“Why?”

“Hoseok is hosting a party at his parents house, Jung-kook is threatening to swing from the chandelier like last time.”He laughed, shaking his head.

“I think Jihyo was going to bring a couple of friends, including your little Jungkookie look a like.” Yoongi teased, spitting into the sink.

“Oh really? We’ll see…” Jin trailed, interest piqued.


	2. Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Please keep in mind I am not a seasoned writer. Also if you want, I just uploaded a trailer for this fic on my insta, so give it a look @lovely_littleletters. 
> 
> Please enjoy, kudos and comment!

“Na-yeon-unnie, how are you liking the campus so far?” Momo asked, her black hair sitting prettily on her shoulders.

Na-yeon was stumped, _should she answer truthfully or fabricate the situation a bit?_ She honestly enjoyed the campus, but it was nothing compared to Yonsei, not necessarily bad but she knew she felt the tangible difference.

“It’s good, I like Professor. Yoon, she leads a good design department.” Let’s stick with the gentle answer. She felt three pair of eyes curiously watch her, suddenly feeling the back of her neck heat with the unwanted attention.

“Well that’s good!” Sana exclaimed, twirling her fingers together. “We’re so glad Jihyo introduced you to us, you’re so pretty, Unnie” the small nosed Japanese girl’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Are you going to join us at Hoseok’s party?” Jihyo wondered, scanning and highlighting her notes from her previous lecture.

“Um, depending on who Hoseok is.” Na-yeon wondered aloud, she didn’t expect to have this many new friends when she transferred schools. She felt as if she was hearing of and meeting a new person every other hour here at University of Seoul.

“It’s Yoongi’s friend, they knew each other from high school. Hoseok is a year younger than Yoongi, he’s a senior like us.” The large eyed girl informed.

“Um, you’re forgetting the best part!” Jeongyeon exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table. “He’s disgustingly rich!” She gave a sly grin to the table of girls, rubbing her pointer and thumb together to signal money.

Na-yeon chuckled to herself, shaking her head as the group of girls fawned over said man. Honestly, one thing she was missing from her old school was a core set of girlfriends to bond with. She only met these girls two weeks ago and she felt closer to them than she did her own cousins.

“Yes, he’s rich.” Jihyo muttered with a playful roll of her eyes. “I also think Seokjin will be there, at least Yoongi will probably drag him there.” She laughed, eyes going soft and then slightly hardened at the mention of her boyfriends name.

_Hmm, I wonder what that was about?_

“I mean I guess so, I don’t see how it would hurt to see what a rich boys party would look like,” Na-yeon teased, stomach slightly turning from just the thought of a huge function like that.

 _Seokjin_ , she had heard that name yesterday when she had met Yoongi for the first time. She remembers Jihyo mentioning he was his roommate along with how he might as well be married to him.

“Oooh, Seokjin-Oppa is so attractive.” Sana started, face melting into a dreamy look.

“Yeah! His shoulders could knock over the strongest man.”

“His lips always look so hydrated and plump... I wish mine looked like that.”

Oh wow, whoever this Seokjin guy is, he must’ve done something amazing in a past life to be this blessed. But like Na-yeon is aware of, most guys who have the charms of a miracle man have the slithering deception of a snake.

“Yah, he has broad shoulders and full lips. He didn’t cure cancer, let’s calm down and not act like absolute animals.” Jihyo quipped, slamming shut her notebooks and piling them up into her arms.

“Jihyo- unnie is no fun.” Sana whispered sneakily to Na-yeon. Yelping as Jihyo reached over and smacked Sana square in the forehead. Looking around the group of girls that laughed and joked with each other. Na-yeon definitely thinks she can make new memories here.

* * *

“Ahh, but Hyunnnggg you have to come!” Jungkook whined, arms flailing as he gripped onto Seokjin’s sleeve. _Two year olds behave better than this kid, aish._

“Yah! Jungkook-ah! Why do you keep hanging off my arm like a monkey. I already told you I would go to Hoseok’s party.” Seokjin yelled at the twenty-two year old.

Jungkook’s childish fit came to a halt, eyes widening, joyful then slightly confused.

“You will? Then why did Yoongi-hyung tell me to convince you to come?” Jungkook wondered, pointer finger help under hip bottom lip where his little mole would be.

Slamming his head onto his textbook with a thud, “he probably told you to convince me because he probably thought by now I would have bailed. I think he’s trying to set me up with Jihyo’s friend.” Seokjin finished, headache steadily coming back to the surface.

“Ohhhh, but wouldn’t you want to be set up? I mean… you’re not getting any younger hyung.” The bunny toothed boy teased, tensing his arms as Seokjin landed a heavy punch onto his bicep. _Bunny teeth_.

“Brat! Im not old. I’m wise and will kick your ass no doubt!” He threatened, puffing his chest out in a mock fighting stance.

“Plus, I don’t even know if I would want to. Yoongi said she reminded him of you, she has the same bunny teeth like you do.” Jin bared his own teeth. Jungkook only blinked once, eyes going dreamy and soft. He held his hands up together by his face, lids blinking rapidly.

“Oh hyung, are you trying to confess your love to me?” Jungkook said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“Jeon Jungkook, please don’t make me throw up. Todays the first day I was able to actually sit down and eat a breakfast, not trying to spoil it.” Seokjin deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the maknae. Jungkook laughed, grabbing a pen and drawing on Jin’s journal.

First, a half oval shape with four little circles at the bottom. Finishing with a long neck and head.

“Well Jin-hyung, if were bunnies, then considering your long neck and slow reflexes, you might at well be a turtle.” He teased, jumping from his seat as Jin lunged at him. The pair causing eyes around the library to give them dirty looks as they playfully ran around.

* * *

Seokjin was social, he loved people and he loved to be the center of attention at most times. But something about tonight made his stomach churn as he looked over himself in his mirror. His hair had grown past his nape, framing his slim face. A cream v-neck sweater with red trim covered his torso, a plain white t-shirt underneath. Finished off with his black jeans and white converse.

He wasn’t too sure if It was the knowledge that he might have someone waiting for him at the party that made his nerves feel fried. One thing for sure is that he would need a good couple of drinks to make himself relax.

“Hyung are you ready? Jihyo said she was going to be there any minute and I don’t want to keep her waiting…” Yoongi trailed off as he walked into Jin’s bedroom. A long, drawn out whistle coming from his roommate as he gave him a once over.

“Wow, looking good for anyone special?” Yoongi’s gummy smile coming into full view as he grinned at Jin, fingers comingout to poke Seokjin around his stomach.

“Yah! I can still back out!” Seokjin threatened, dodging Yoongi’s bony fingers. Checking his wallet and phone was in his pocket, glancing over himself multiple times nervously.

“Seokjin-hyung, don’t worry. You’ll do fine.” Yoongi reassured, patting him on the back.

Jin wouldn’t say he was completely out of the dating field, but it had been a good several months since he last was in a relationship (not sure if you could call it that, a fling maybe.) _But who was he to assume this woman would even want him?_ Jin wasn’t necessarily of fan of serial dating, it felt exhausting and too much like he kept breaking off pieces of himself and leaving it with woman who could care less.

But he loved, love.

He’s loved, love since he was five and swore he met the love of his life on the playground during one of his moms playdates. Her name was Song Jun and she always shared her plastic apples with him. Love knew no other than a child’s love for plastic fruit.

Or maybe when he was thirteen and was hitting puberty for the first time, his arms were gangly and his facial hair didn’t know if it wanted to commit to his face. He used to watch k-dramas religiously or at least long enough until his mom threatened to shut it off unless he fixed his posture.

He watched the actors on screen slowly grow into their love, the female lead with long legs and a short bob clinging onto the male lead as they professed their love to one another. Cherry blossoms, a staple in K-dramas of course, blew around them as they kissed.

From then Seokjin knew he wanted to experience a love like that. Sweet, passionate, and a little predictable, but at least it would be love that you could tell for ages.

So of course know he knew as he stared at his outfit, of course this girl might not want him. That wouldn’t stop him from putting his leg out in the hope of finding someone to love.

“I think I’m about ready, let’s head out.” Seokjin huffed out one last time, switching off his lights and closing the door.

————-

“Chaeyoung-ah! Let’s go dance!” Momo yelled over the thumping bass, eyes slightly heavy from the three shots she took during truth or dare. Chaeyoung flips her hair, skirt rising as she gets up from the couch, twirling Momo around onto the makeshift dance floor.

Na-yeon uncomfortably shifted between her feet, gripping the red solo cup in her hand. She liked social occasions, she also liked them a lot more when she knew more than half the people there. 

Arms draping around her neck, she quickly turned ready to shove whoever’s arms were around her. Wide eyes stared back, sighing in relief when she realized it was just Jihyo.

“Nay, what are you doing? You don’t look like you’re having much fun?” Jihyo worried, spinning around to sit on the arm of the couch next to Na-yeon. Her curvy body snugly squeezed into a short, off the shoulder black body con dress.

“No I like it, I just don’t know many people.” Jihyo surprisingly sprung to her feet. “Oh my god, I’m so dumb of course. Im sorry Nay.” She wrapped her arms around Na-yeon’s waist, she could smell the alcohol with Jihyo’s face so close to her.

“Let me introduce you to Dahyun, she’s also in our group of friends.” Jihyo excitedly said, grabbing Na-yeon’s hand and dragging her through the kitchen and to the back patio.

There she saw a group of people three guys and four girls. As they got closer she spotted Jeongyeon and Sana, along with two other girls, one with long wavy dark brown hair, the other with ashy brown hair.

“Guys!” Jihyo waved, slighting bouncing as she led Na-yeon over. “You know Sana and Jeongyeon.” The two girls waved excitedly.

“Na-yeon, this is Namjoon, he works with Yoongi on the side with some music.” She gestured to the tall, dimply man. Glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, Ashy blond hair curling under his nape and around his ears.

“Hi, nice to meet you” He smiled, wow, deep voice. Na-yeon felt the tips of her ears heat and she gazed at the man, his smile making her melt a little.

“This is Dahyun, she’s also in my education major.” The dark brown haired girl turned, eyes soft and skin so pale, Nayeon smiled sweetly, nodding her head in greeting.

“And this is her boyfriend, Jimin.” An equally soft, mocha looking guy greeted her. Dark blond hair, parted in the middle. They had to be the sweetest looking pair.

"Then we have Mina, She's also a transfer student from Japan like Sana and Momo." The ashy brown haired girl waved shyly.

“Last but not least, this is Hoseok, this is his house.”

A man with the brightest smile looked at her, eyes crinkling as he laughed out a greeting.

“Nice, to meet you all. Thank you for the invite and I hope we all get along.” Na-yeon replied, twitching her fingers at her side.

“Oh she’s so sweet!” Hoseok exclaimed, giggling behind his cup. “Take a seat, Na-yeon” He gestured to the space next to Sana.

Na-yeon and Jihyo situated themselves comfortably in the group.

“So Na-yeon, how do you like UOS?” Namjoon inquired, leaning his arms on his knees. Curiously scanning over Na-yeon’s face.

“ I like it, the programs are good and the staff and students are pretty nice.” She nodded, sipping at her drink. “Hey, Jihyo said you had boys falling over you back in high school?” Jeongyeon prodded, smiling mischievously behind Sana’s shoulder. Everyone around them whistled and hooted, oohing and awing. Na-yeon felt her cheeks blush, waving her hand around.

“No, no, no! I wouldn’t say it was quite like that.” She laughed out, “Jihyo was the one who had a boy cry over her because she declined his date.” She jabbed back jokingly, laughing at the way Jihyo gaped. The grouping laughing even louder at Jihyo wagging her finger at Na-yeon.

“Who declined who’s date?” A deep voice questioned form the corner. The small man walking over to the group, beanie fit over his head and a flannel covering his ripped jeans.

“Oppa! You’re finally here.” Jihyo yipped excitedly, and then dead panning as she glanced at her watch. Yoongi chuckled, leaning over to her to peck a quick kiss on her lips. Shaking hands and nodding as he greeted the other party goers.

“You know, Seokjin he always likes to be fashionably late.” He sat next to Jihyo, wrapping his arms around her waist, laying his head in the crook of her neck.

“Well its no party if Jin wasn’t making a statement with his handsomeness.” Jimin laughed, hands playing with Dahyun’s.

“Yah! Punks who said I was making a statement, I’m this handsome all the time!” A loud, squawky voice cut through the night air. All eyes turning to the new guest who was walking in, cup already in hand. Na-yeon peered curiously to the tall figure approaching. His legs, his waist, his shoulders, his lips… This had to be the Seokjin the girls were talking about. She got it, she understood why the girls were fawning like they were. Because this had to be the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She felt her breath stop short in her chest as she gazed at him, his eyes crinkling as he greeted his friends, stopping and widening slightly as they stopped on her.

“Jin-hyung, this is Na-yeon. Jihyo’s friend I was telling you about.” Yoongi said, muffling his smirk in Jihyo’s hair as he glanced at the two…


	3. Would You Be So Kind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little looksy into Nayeon's past in this one, Folks. 
> 
> TW: Past reference to anxiety attacks, past reference to emotional manipulation/threatening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! This one took a little longer than I hoped it would, but we get a look into Nayeon's past. So I wanted to make sure to set it up perfectly for you guys. Please leave me some feedback on what you think. Kudos as well please. Thx babes!

_“Jin-hyung, this is Nayeon. Jihyo’s friend I was telling you about.” Yoongi said, muffling his smirk in Jihyo’s hair as he glanced at the two…_

_What are limbs? What is speaking?_ Jin felt his grip tighten around his cup, hearing the plastic crinkle beneath his knuckles. Her eyes were like buttons on her face, nose cute and pointed. _Her teeth,_ he could almost sock Yoongi in the face for trying to say her looks compared to Jungkook’s. Because she was beautiful, and he got it. He understood what everyone meant when they say, “ _it was like he was knocked off his feet_.”

Literally.

“INCOMING!!” The loud barreling voice of the maknae echoed in the backyard. He barely had a second to grasp his surroundings before he was tipped off balance by Jungkook. The young boys arms wrapping around his waist, chin knocking into his wide shoulders. Hand now feeling wet and sticky with the amount of alcohol that sloshed out of his cup and onto the floor.

“YAH! Jungkook-ah! What’s wrong with you? You overgrown toddler!” Jin reprimanded him, slapping the tattooed baby on the back of his head. He only grinned back in his face, wincing at the impact but giggling slyly none the less. The rest of group cackled out loud, slapping their knees and cheering Jungkook on.

“Hyung, I missed you.” Jungkook beamed at him, fingers beginning to wiggle around Seokjin’s waist. Jin moved around his grasp, eyes snapping every so often to Nayeon as his cheeks heated up. Matching the color of the cup in his hand.

“Get off me, brat!” Jin shoved Jungkook off, the younger just laughing it off as he finally sat next to Hoseok. “Sorry Hobi, the child spilt alcohol all over your porch.” He apologized, wiping his hand on the back of his jeans.

“Its okay, Jin-hyung. I know how rambunctious the baby can get.” Hoseok jeered, twisting and grabbing Jungkook in a headlock ruffling his hair around in a playful way.

“ _Anyways…_ Jungkook-ah, Jin-hyung, this is Nayeon-ssi. She is Jihyo’s friend from back home. Be nice.” Yoongi waved around his hand between the new friends, voice lazy. Jihyo turning and pushing a finger into his forehead for being so nonchalant, his brow furrowing and whining at Jihyo while pushing away her finger.

Jin finally gathered himself enough to fix the little hairs at the front of his face, plastering a welcoming grin onto his face. “Its very nice to meet you, Nayeon-ssi.” He greeted, trying to channel the most confident and sly appearance as possible.

“Its nice to meet you as well.” She gently said, her front bunny teeth catching onto her bottom lip. Eyes twinkling as she tried to appear less nervous than she currently felt at the moment.

Jungkook grinned to himself, eyes going back and forth between the two. _So this was the girl, Jin-hyung was telling him about. She’s pretty, but his bunny teeth are definitely cuter._ Might as well get a rise from Jin-hyung, it does happen to be his favorite pastime.

“It’s also _very_ nice to meet you, _Noona_.” Jungkook charmingly said, winking at Nayeon as she blushed and turned away.

“Yah, gook-ah. Don’t be slimy.” Namjoon chided, rolling his eyes at the maknae.

“Yeah we raised you better than that.” Jimin laughed out loud, his arm drawing Dahyun closer into his side. 

_“_ I’m gonna go see what Taehyung is up to,” Namjoon announced, standing to his feet. Eyes flitting around the room at certain people. Clearing his throat as if he was trying to get someone’s attention.

“Oh, _oh yeah!_ We needed to go get more drinks for um, _Chaeyoung_! Yeah, Chaeyoung texted us to get her more drinks.” Jeongyeon exclaimed, rising to her feet and grabbing Mina and Sana by the hand, leading them inside.

“Dubu, didn’t you say you wanted to dance?” Jimin smiled in a nudging sort of way to Dahyun, her eyes going wide then falling into a nonchalant nod. “Yes, yes I did say I wanted to go dance. Let’s go dance. Now. At this moment.” Her speech choppy as she tried to act cool, grabbing Jimin by the hand and rushing him inside with a squeaky, “ _bye guys_!” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go as well.” Hoseok said, not quite acting up dramatics like the rest of the groups departures. “I’m gonna go do some party stuff or whatever. C’mon gukk-ah.” Grabbing a confused Jungkook by the hand and dragging him through the door. Jungkook flailed behind him with a started look, a distant and muffled, “ _wait, hyung. What are we doing? Was this a cue or something?_ ”

This left only Yoongi and Jihyo still cuddled together on the couch and a confused Nayeon and Jin stuck staring at each other awkwardly.

“ _Well then_ , why don’t we get to know each other.” Jihyo cut through the silence with a clap of her hands, forcing Yoongi up and onto the other couch adjacent to them. Leaving a startled Nayeon looking around.

“Jin-oppa, why don’t you sit next to Nayeon since y’all have yet to get acquainted.” Jihyo’s teacher voice came out, gently goading the two eldest of the guys and girls to sit next to one another.

Seokjin sat next to Nayeon cautiously. Leaving a good space between them, big enough to fit another person. He could see out of the corner of his eye, her hands twitching nervously in her lap.

“So, how old are you?” Seokjin wondered out loud, sucking his lips into his mouth.

“I’m twenty-four.” She quietly said, looking up at him. Her eyes innocently searching his face as she gave him a small reassuring smile. “How about you?”

“Twenty-five, but I’m sure I could pass for twenty-one with no issue.” He jokingly said, leaning towards her with a gentle smirk. _Don’t look too smug, don’t look too smug!_

Yoongi watched from across them, hand resting in the crook of his neck and one arm around Jihyo. _Ahhh, Min Yoongi… You absolute genius._ He knew Seokjin like the back of his hand, he knew his type, his motivations, his… preferences. He knew _too_ much sometimes, but he definitely knew what kind of girl would be perfect for his hyung.

“Nayeon-uunie, you should tell Seokjin about your studies.” Jihyo encouraged like a mother trying to set her kid up with the boy next door. She felt Nayeon shoot warning daggers at her, but she continued to stare at the two in a very non aware way.

“What are you studying?” Jin broke the weird one way stare between the two girls, trying to turn Nayeon’s attention back to him.

“Um, well I’m on my way to becoming a professional interior designer. Mainly for industrial locations, like restaurants and stores.” She explained with her hands, feeling the excitement start to bubble up in her chest. Surprised to see the same amount of excitement light up in his eyes.

“Really! I’m becoming an architect, for industrial buildings as well!” Jin almost felt his heart leap out of his chest. Design, he knows design! He can create conversation, he could go on for hours and never run out of a topic to discuss.

“Well, then maybe you can build and I can decorate?” Nayeon suggested, almost inwardly slapping her forehead at the flirty tone that left her mouth as if she had no filter to run it through. Jin felt his tongue heavy in his mouth before the corner of his upper lip twitched upwards, eyes going soft as he felt his heart finally settle in a steady beat.

“Yeah, maybe I can. I’ve never been too keen on fabrics and tones.” He replied, maintaining eye contact. “And maybe Yoongi can get Jihyo to build a school that we can desi-“ He snorted turning his attention to the couple across to him. Only to find the seats across them empty of the two lovebirds. Leaving the both of them to look around in confusion.

“Where the hell did they go?” Nayeon uttered, wondering how the two left so quietly from her and Seokjin.

* * *

“Do you think they’ll be mad at us?” Jihyo wondered, flicking the underneath of her nails together. Sitting on the edge of the sink between Yoongi’s legs. His hands skimming at the trim of her short dress.

“They’ll be fine, we left them in the backyard- not in a desert.” Yoongi sighed, lips latching onto the skin of her neck. Her breath hitching and legs sliding up around his waist.

“ _Yeah, yeah_ , _they’ll be fine_ …” 

* * *

_Riinnggg- - Riinnggg- - Riinn—_

Her alarm abruptly cut short of its shrill noise _._ Her hand slamming hard onto the top, laying in a jumbled mess beneath the warmth of her comforter. Laying like this the whole day wouldn’t be too bad, she has no tests today, no lectures or homework. But of course, her inner task maker would severely frown upon that kind of action. Anyways her mind was way too consumed with running thoughts, too many in fact that the action of laying in unaware bliss seemed unachievable.

Nayeon didn’t quite have a hangover as much as she did a heavy mind. To say she wasn’t attracted at all to Seokjin would be a blatant lie, but the ball of tension sitting tight in her stomach felt even more like a warning sign.

After they noticed their friends disappearance, her and Seokjin had only been able to sit by themselves and talk for a mere twenty minutes, mainly about design but they seemed to flow comfortably into other topics. That is until they were immediately being interrupted by a pack of tipsy underclassmen who burst into the backyard looking for people to play truth or dare with. Seokjin gave her one simple look of terror before gently guiding her up by her arm and past the group of hyenas. Both avoiding eye contact with the youngsters pressuring stares.

He chuckled heartily as they stumbling back into the large mansion like home, the music loud and deafening. Not as loud as her heartbeat of course as she looked at Seokjin’s crooked fingers still hooked around her forearm. But still loud.

He seemed to notice her stare, quickly retracting his hand with a bow and quick, “ _sorry_.”She simply smiled back, waving his apology off with an out of sorts giggle. The two standing awkwardly next to each other, not quite sure what to do next. _Drinks? Do we dance? Leave each other here and never talk again?_

Nayeon didn’t have to think too much longer before Momo and Sana swept in, grabbing her arm and dragging her onto the dance floor. She flailed about and yelped out a brief goodbye to Seokjin, leaving him with a secret smile and searching for his friends. Not surprised as she saw Jihyo and Yoongi leaving the bathroom discreetly, her big eyes looking wide and hair a bit disheveled. Yoongi not so bashfully, but by the look of his neck he didn’t really need to be.

 _Ew, gross_. She shook off the memory, twisting her body until she laid curled, staring up at the ceiling. Even with that spine chilling remembrance, amongst recalling the fun and laughter of last night, there was one person even more memorable.

Kim Seokjin.

He was nice, he was handsome. His eyes are so soft, but they held such passion in them. His voice slightly nasally and annoying, but somehow that made it even more addicting to listen to. Don’t even get her girl brain in action, imagining them as a couple taking the design world by storm with his mind blowing architecture and her delicate, and tasteful interior decorating. It would be perfect, It would be magical… but she wasn’t ready.

Naturally her prior situation left her with many scars, ones that felt too deep to let another person just rewrite their own over the still healing tissue of her heart. Sung-min was the perfect guy, he was on his way to getting his business degree. He had that boyish charm with an edge of manliness that made most woman swoon to their knees. They were perfect until they weren’t, so Nayeon did the best thing she could. She gently informed him that she wasn’t ready to take her relationship with him further and that they needed to take a break from each other. Sung-min being the prince charming he was, remained adamant that he could change her mind about him… and though he tried and tried… he could not.

* * *

_September 14, 2019_

_“Nayeon, aren’t you going to class today?” Her mother called from the living room._

_Her head hurt, eyes twitching with the lack of sleep she got the night before. There was a crumpled paper between her fingers, the edges frayed from the amount of times she threw it in the trash, before hurriedly running to snatch it back out as if it was going to get swallowed up._

_My Beautiful and Lovely Nayeon,_

_I forgive you, I forgive you for trying to break up with me._

_I forgive you for thinking that there would be anyone better than me for you,_

_I think we both have known since the beginning that we are destined. We fit_

_that picture perfect couple. It hurts me that you would try to break up what_

_we have have for the smallest of reasons. As if we haven’t been through_

_enough and I haven’t proved myself enough that I’m a worthy contender_

_of your heart, what else do I have to do?_

_I forgive you, I promise I’ll never let you out of my sights._

_I love you._

_Your worthy and loving Sung-Min._

_This letter is why she hadn’t slept. She’s had boyfriends in high school, a fling here and there. There had always been tears, a fight, or even a laugh. But never had she felt scared, never had she felt the tight grip of anxiety in her chest. The idea that she may not have an escape out of this year and a half long relationship, made her feel like her peripheral was closing in on her._

_“Nayeon, sweetheart?” Her mothers voice grew clearer as she walked closer to her daughters room. But it wasn’t clear enough to stop the ringing that was echoing in her ears. She faintly heard the gasp of her mother, feeling her hands grip tightly onto her shoulders, shaking her around as her muffled voice continued to call out to her._

_“Nayeon! Nayeon! Yeobo, come quickly! Somethings wrong with your daughter!” Nayeon’s mom yelled frantically as she watched her daughter heave, eyes distant and hands shaking as she gripped a letter in her hand._

* * *

That had been the first time that Nayeon experience an anxiety attack. She felt anxiety before in her life, feeling her mind wander with no thoughts, feeling restless usually with stress or things that weren’t completely in her grasps.

But never had she felt the dooming, constricting emotion like that day. She almost had fell into a catatonic state as her mind continued to leap from binding situation to situation. The harassment from Sung-min didn’t cease, it only continued further.

He would wait for her after every single class, usually trying to butter her up with coffees and pastries. His domineering and pressuring presence always there. Trying to get a hold of Nayeon by hounding close family and friends with constant calls and text messages. His harassment went on for two long months, finally drawing the line when on a late Saturday night he managed to sneak into her bedroom through the window.

Little hushes came from Sung-Min, “ _Nayeon, its okay. I’m not going to hurt you._ ” Turned into, “ **Why won’t you just take me back you, bitch!** ” There was an array of yelling, her mother and father running in. Her dad wrestling the punk to the ground while her mom called the cops. 

That night felt like the end to the nightmare that was Sung-Mins infatuation with her. Shortly after the incident they filed a restraining order against him, he deemed her “not worth the time.” Simply agreeing to the legal order. She hadn’t seen him since everything was settled, but word got around that he had gotten a new girlfriend shortly after. There was a relief that settled in her chest when she heard the news, but still left that aching pain.

Why couldn’t have he had just done that from the beginning? Why did he have to drag her through months of torture and trauma? Only to say, “you weren’t worth the time anyway.” It had nearly been ten months since everything had calmed, almost a year from when it all began. She had seen counselors, receiving trauma healing, tools for her stress induced anxiety. She had made so much progress, finally feeling ready to move on from her situation.

Amongst all the therapy, progress, and character building. She didn’t once think of the possibility of being faced to be in a relationship again. Possibly not this soon to begin with.

Seokjin was perfect, he had everything she could ever look for in a man. But her creeping fears felt like they’ve been released from a box she shoved deep under her bed. Her guard ready to be drawn up, the blinking signs that read, “potential threat” sitting bright on Seokjin’s perfectly shaped forehead.

But what if he was the one? What if he was the man she was always supposed to end up with? But what if he wasn’t? What if he was a fox in sheep’s clothing, ready to pounce and feast on her vulnerability at any given moment?

Nayeon grabbed both sides of her pillow, shoving it straight down onto her face and letting out a torn groan.

Kim Seokjin, would be the death of her. 


	4. "Oh Um Ah Yeh"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin and Nayeon have their first solo interaction. Yoongi and Jihyo revisit some old memories during a heavy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! AHHH! This one felt so long to write, but it also was somehow my favorite so far. I wanted to delve a little deeper into some of my other characters. Enjoy!

The sound of birds and the chatter of students served as white noise to Seokjin as he sat, jacket crumpled under him to protect grass stains on his jeans. Though he could care less about pesky little stains when his brain was focused on one thing…

 _Frank Lloyd Wright_. He was no one special in his bubble of life, but to the architect world he was a gem. When his professor announced there would be a presentation project due in a week from now, focusing on their favorite architects. He knew from the moment the assignment was brought up that he had to pick the American architect. His beautiful translation of his art into this architecture designs spoke so soundly to Seokjin.

Hell, the Falling Water home had to be the most jaw dropping, edge stricken structure he had ever seen. It made his insides warm, quiver almost with the creativity that could come from his own fingertips.

But that also required a 4,000 word essay. Along with the preparing his speech and slides for the presentation. Seokjin would give his best for architecture, but that didn’t mean the work load wasn’t absolutely busting his balls.

Fingers rapidly typing away at his laptop covered up the lingering presence of the person behind him. Nearly throwing his laptop off of his lap with a startled gasp as the unseen person gently touched his shoulder, then jumping back in shock.

“Aish!” Seokjin heaved, a hand pressed firmly on his chest. Attempting to catch his breath.

“Oh, my gosh! Im sorry Seokjin! I didn’t mean tot startle you,” Nayeon frantically apologized, swiftly dropping to her knees as she patted him gently on the back. “I just saw you sitting here and thought I would come to say hello… maybe that wasn’t the best idea.” She trailed off, now gently shuffling back trying to give Jin his space.

Letting himself finally allow his shock to pass, he quickly snapped his eyes to the girl next him. Her long hair sweeping her shoulders, a thin button up long sleeve gripped tight onto her upper half, exposing the soft skin on her flat stomach by the crop of the shirt. Her legs exposed by the staggering amount of skin shown off by the short denim skirt she had on.

The outfit had his tongue sitting heavy in his mouth, the hairs on the back of his neck rising to full attention. Clearing his throat as he tried to steer away from the tempting thought of reaching out and stroking the baby soft skin of her knee. Trailing his eyes higher, her delicate features of her face allowed his heart to calm, the near scandalous thoughts dissipating as thoughts of just wanting to pull her into a hug began to swim through his head.

“Oh, no- no! It was my fault” He nearly shouted, reeling in his volume and opting for a soft smile. “I was so um, engaged in my work I didn’t quite see you coming up.”

She simply smiled, her bunny teeth catching his eyes. “Well then, Kim Seokjin you better brush up on your listening skills.” Her tone a bit mischievous as she leaned her body towards him.

“I have a proposition for you,” she started, sitting a bit straighter. His eyes not being able to stop the millisecond they spent on the bare skin of her collarbones. Rapidly jumping up to her eyes to avoid being caught, but he didn’t miss the way she looked at him, almost curious to his gaze.

“Of course!”

“You haven’t even heard it yet-“ She laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners. “- I was going to see if you could come with me to the Leeum Museum on Saturday, I have a project coming up. We have to gain inspirations. Drawing from manmade art and design into spaces that aren’t typically traditional to decorate. I figured you could help me gain insight into some of the more difficult structures. I totally understand if you don’t want to-“ she continued to ramble, fingers raking through her hair almost nervously as she spewed out information. She’s cute…

“Nayeon,” Jin attempted to interject, not finding success as she continued. “Nayeon!” He said once more, finally stopping the girl. “I would love to go with you.” The girl stopped short, looking at him with something gentle in her eyes.

 _Crap was that too much?_ “I mean, I would really like- um, Imean I would enjoy accompanying you.” Jin startled, fumbling his words, trying to save himself from exposing too much of how he enjoyed the girls company.

Nayeon squinted her eyes at him in question, before breaking out into a wide grin.

“Kim Seokjin, you’re weird.” Teasing the man, dusting her now red knees that were crushing the ground below her. “But I’ll see you then.” He continued to stare at her as she turned her back to him.

“Oh wait! Your number!” He suddenly called out, watching as she quickly turned back to him with a smirk. “Ahh, you may be weird but you are very smart.” Her words made the tips of his ears turn crimson, quickly fumbling his phone out of his pocket. Craning his neck up, as the sun hit the side of her small face. He had to mentally pinch his arm, willing his eyes not to drop to the length of her legs. They shared a glance as they traded, typing their numbers in.

“Here you are,” _No, he did not just try to memorize the shape of her fingers_ as she handed back his phone. Quickly finishing up his typing, ‘Handsome Man’ before giving back hers as well. “Now I really will see you later.” She gave him one more smile before finally walking away from him. This girl had him confused, how could she be so cute, yet so alluring all at the same time?

His attention was drawn away from her retreating figure as a little sound signaled from his messaging app.

 ** _Bun-Nay girl_** : _Kim Seokjin, you tried to pull a fast one on me with your name in my phone. Just because you call yourself handsome doesn’t make you any less weird. ;p_

He physically felt the blood rush from him ears to his cheeks as he read her name in his phone. Okay he now knew, this girl had to be the cutest thing he had ever witnessed. She called herself bunny for crying out loud, but Seokjin being the confident man he is knew flirting when he’d seen it. The little emoticon at the end of her text proved him right, as long as she flirted he would flirt right back.

So with all the gall he found in his chest, he hastily replied back, shutting his screen and laying it flat onto the grass. The little butterflies swelling in his tummy as he resumed siftingthrough his books.

Nayeon walked to her next class, gripping her phone in her hand like a vice as she recollected what just happened. Who was she to be so quick to flirt? She didn’t know what came over her as saw the name he gave himself in her phone, but the next thing she knew she had texted him so fast as if her fingers had their own brain.

She startled feeling the vibrations in her hand, unlocking her phone and reading the recent message.

 ** _Handsome Man_** : _Did I? I hope it made your heart flutter with my handsomeness. I will embrace weird as my new character trait if you embrace cute as yours? See you soon Im Nayeon. :)_

Stumbling as she nearly collided with the person in front of her, hastily bowing and giving a quick apology as she continued to walk, eyes glued to her phone. This man was good, she had known him for only a couple of days, but he made her chest tighten and knees weak.

But the butterflies that also appeared made her guts twist in fear. _Get a hold of yourself, Im Nayeon._ Scolding herself as she lugged her way into the lecture hall.

* * *

_“_ Min Yoongi.” He felt his eyes draw up in fear at the petite woman sitting across from him, stirring her straw in her glass with pretty manicured nails, eyes sharp and pointed at him. He swallowed the heavy rock in his throat, back quickly snapping straight up.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He gently asked, trying his best not to look as worried as he felt. He had been expecting this, after their fight a week ago, Jihyo allowed him some room to breathe on the marriage topic. She hadn’t brought it up since then, but he had felt the slight edge in certain conversations they had from that night on.

“I didn’t urge you, or rush you on an answer. I gave you time to think about it…” Jihyo started, the usual gentle look of her face drawn down into a serious look. He hated when she looked like that, she was the softest and sweetest person he had ever knew. To know he was the cause behind her distress made him claw at the edges of his frayed cuticles.

“Yoongi, I just need to know… if you don’t want to marry me that is fine. I will accept that and continue to date you. But I need to know so I’m not getting my hopes up.” Her voice quivered, he could see her delicate lashes flutter as she tried to blink back the tears that welled up in them. “even if you… even in you don’t want to be with me anymore. I will accept that, I know marriage is a lot to ask of but I want to make sure we’re on the same page…” he worriedly glanced between her and the ceiling. _No! He didn’t want to break up with her! He knew that for certain she had to be his person, he had girlfriends in the past; but none ever like Jihyo. She was smart, beautiful, driven, sexy, and everything more wrapped up in this gorgeous box. Why was he so stupid? Why did he have to mess everything up-_

Slightly jumping in his seat as he felt her soft hand lay gently onto his insistent picking, covering his hands with her own to halt him from ripping into more of his cuticles. He had barely even noticed his leg bouncing up and down. Her big eyes grew worried, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she awaited his answer.

Letting out the air from his chest before he spoke, “Jihyo, I love you.” His tongue searching for what to say next.

“I don’t, and never do I want to break up with you.” He visibly saw the relief flood her face as she drew closer to edge of her seat. _It’s now or never, Min yoongi- you absolute dumb ass._

“I’m not good with my feelings, you know that... it’s hard for me to uh, speak exactly what I’m feeling...” he felt his neck heat as her big eyes continued to pierce into him.

“I want to marry you... I honestly think we were destined, or at least fated to be together and shit- like in those annoying ass dramas you like.” Feeling his heart tighten with content as he watched her face finally release tension, letting out a startled giggle as his reference.

“I love you so much, that I want to be certain. Certain that we’re not making a mistake or that we go through with it and then you realize that you don’t love me anymore-” Yoongi felt his rant, stopping when he felt Jihyo’s grip tighten on his hand. Her face completely softening, those pretty lips pursed, eyes trying to search his anxiously wandering ones.

“Oppa,” the soft whisper of his voice made him shiver. “If you need more time to be ready, I am okay... that doesn’t change my love for you or my want to marry you. You are still the stone faced - ball of fluff that I fell in love with two years ago. If I have to wait three more years for you to be ready... that’s what I’ll do.” Jihyo finished, lifting Yoongi’s fingers to her mouth and laying feather light kisses on the tips.

Yoongi had no doubt this woman had to be some of the supernatural sort. His mind felt flooded with images, their first meeting, the first time they kissed... Her face round, eyes filled with excitement and childlike joy.

* * *

_“Yoongi-Hyung, can you get me another beer?” Jimin whined in his best aegyo voice, hands propped under his chin- eyelashes fluttering._

_“Yah! Get your own beer, kid” Yoongi mutter in annoyance, still nursing his own beer in front of him. Jimin stomped the floor, gripping the sleeve of Yoongi’s jacket._

_“Awh, but hyungg! There’s a pretty girl who I’ve been wanting to dance with- I’m worried if I wait for a beer at the bar she’ll been gone by the time I’m back.” Jimin exclaimed, his voice high over the thumping of the bass. Yoongi followed Jimin’s gaze to the corner of the dance floor where a short- pale skinned girl with long light blonde hair was. Jeez, I get it I guess._

_Yoongi stared for several more seconds before he rolled his eyes in defeat, nearly sliding out of his seat and he slapped the boy on the back of the neck. Jimin hissed ready to yell before he noticed Yoongi on his feet._

_“Only this time, you owe me though. Go shoot your shot, or whatever you kids say these days.” Yoongi pointed at the short boy. Well, shorter than Yoongi._

_“Yeh, ahjussi.” Jimin beamed, hopping to his seat before running a hand through his hair and dusting the non-existent dirt from his jeans. Nearly running onto the dance floor and towards the group of girls in the corner._

_Yoongi walked to the bar, a person at nearly every crevice trying to shout their order at the bar tender. He rolled his neck already frustrated with the line but sucking it up and standing in the only free spot he saw._

_“Sir! Sir!” The nasally voice of a woman shouted next him, he saw a small girl with round eyes waving around her arm. Grunting in frustration when she garnered no attention. Slamming her head down in defeat. She had pretty waves in her short hair, and a dress that gripped so stunningly at the waist. His mouth nearly went dry, eyes nervously searching for the bartender. He was able to spot an opening, waving his arm and calling out to the man. Nearly shouting in victory when he was able to catch the bartenders eye and saw him making his way towards him._

_“What can I get you, sir?” The bartender asked, noticeably exhausted._

_“Can I get two beers, and uh...” Yoongi gently tapped the girl on the shoulder. Her stance ready to attack when she lifted her head probably ready to yell at whatever greasy man was going to hit on her._

_“What would you like to drink, um miss?” He asked warily, eyes subtly hinting at the bartender next to him. It took about five seconds before the girl quickly caught his drift._

_“Oh, oh yes! I would like two bottles of plum soju, one beer, and one whiskey on the rocks, please.” She neatly order her drinks, finishing with a smile. Yoongi raised his eyebrows, smirking and turning to the waiter._

_“Can you tab it under Yoongi?” The bartender nodded before turning to retrieve their drinks._

_“Thank you, by the way” The girl turned to yoongi, the features of her face were young and delicate. Though the length of her neck flowed down into a more mature version of herself. She was definitely his type._

_“No problem, I saw you struggling a bit.” Yoongi joked, leaning his side onto the bar to meet her eyes a little better. She had to be at least five inches shorter than him, the top of her head would fit perfectly under his chin…_

_“So a whiskey on the rocks? Who’s that for?” He wondered, recalling the list of drinks the girl asked for._

_“Uh, me actually. I never liked the fruity taste of alcohol too much.” She shyly announced, shifting her body a little closer to Yoongi, something that certainly didn’t go unnoticed by him as he copied her movements._

_‘Wow, don’t you think you’re a bit young to be drinking such a sophisticated drink?” Yoongi teased, his gummy smile coming out. He saw her open her mouth, eyes sparkling in humor. “How old are you anyways?” Yoongi asked._

_“Well, if you really want to card me, old man.” She joked, hand now perched on her hip. “I’m actually twenty-two years old. How about you? You have to be at least 50.” She quipped at him._

_So she’s a year younger than me?_

_“Unfortunately not, I am a mere twenty-three. Looks like I’m older than you though.” Yoongi jeered back, his left eyebrow raising up. Wondering if she knew what he was alluding to._

_She dueled him back with a mischievous look in her eyes. “Are you trying to get me to call you, Oppa?” She wondered curiously. Yoongi simply shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look._

_“Then you must know, I don’t call anyone, Oppa-“ She challenged him with leaning even further into his space. Yoongi was barely able to take a step further before he was interrupted with the clang of bottles on the countertop._

_“Heres your three beers, two plum sojus, and… a whiskey on the rocks.” The bartender said, placing the drinks down clearly noticing his disturbance between the two young people._

_Yoongi was quick to recover, putting a toothless smile on and nodding a ‘thank you’ to the bartender. “Thank you so much.” Yoongi said, laying down a five dollar tip to the guy. He quickly picked up the tip and retreated to the other customers._

_The girl also smiled at the bartender, collecting the bottles in one arm and grasping the glass in the other. Yoongi picked up his beers, turning back to the short girl._

_“I’m sorry, we had a whole conversation and I never mentioned my name” She fell back into a shy stance, shifting between her feet. “I’m Park Jihyo.”_

_“Park Jihyo…” Yoongi wondered aloud, studying the girls feature once more. “That’s pretty.” Her cheeks heated, making his heart race. “Well Park Jihyo, I’m Min Yoongi.” He returned the greeting, offering a soft smile._

_They held their eye contact for a while before she startled in place, looking at the drinks in her arms._

_“Thank you so much, I think I have some cash in my wallet if you want me to-“ Yoongi waved off her gesture. “No, its okay. It’s on me, you paid me in small talk, genuinely the best part of my night.” He charmingly finished, smiling once more._

_“Well, I appreciate it-” They heard a loud shout of her name, looking to see two girls, along with Jimin and the blond from before._

_“Yah! Park Jihyo, get your ass over here with our drinks!” The leggy dark haired girl drunkenly yelled. Jihyo’s cheeks heated, turning her attention to Yoongi._

_“My friends… I should get back.” She gave him a small grin. Yoongi saw an opening when he glanced back at the group. “Actually! Let me help you- that’s my friend with your blond friend over there.” He gestured to Jimin and the girl._

_“Oh, that would be nice.” They split the drinks in their arms making their way over to the inebriated college kids._

_They had stayed at the club for another two hours chatting and dancing with their friends. The longer the night went the closer their bodies got. Yoongi had actually danced! Jimin had said JIhyo had to be ‘some sort of God’ because in his years of knowing Yoongi he had never seen him dance, not even once._

_Yoongi waved the comment off, not before catching the smirk on Jihyo’s face. They continued on the rest of the night like that. No one knew, nor had to know the small peck of their lips they shared during their last dance of the night. Yoongi knew from that night on, he had met his person._

So now, sitting in front of his person and the knowledge that she could doubt his love for her made his heart shatter into a million pieces. So with his shoulders set, neck lifting up and meeting her big eyes.

“Park Jihyo, I will marry you. Not right now, but I will.” Yoongi cut through the stale silence between the two lovers. “I will propose to you- not in a cheesy Disney way- but in the way I know you will love.” Yoongi continued on, now the one gripping Jihyo’s hand.

“You are worth the time and energy of a proper proposal and marriage. You make me happier than I have ever known. When the time comes, you will know- but until then. Know that I will never stop loving you, and you **are** my future wife…” He felt his lungs finally run out of air, his eyes boring into Jihyo’s red rimmed ones.

“Oppa…” Jihyo tucked her face into the inside of elbow. Dabbing at the tears that threatened to mess up her perfect eyeliner. “I mean it, I love you, Park Jihyo. Never doubt that.” He added in, finishing his proclamation.

Jihyo just nodded, left speechless at her boyfriends response.

“You’re such a jerk, why would you make me cry in a public cafe?” Jihyo jokingly added, trying to cover up her embarrassment of sobbing in front of all these strangers.

Yoongi only chuckled out a throaty laugh, the crinkles near his eyes complimenting the gums of his smile. The couple finally relaxing back into mindless chatter, their feet hooked onto one another’s under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonhyo!! I couldn't have passed up the opportunity to write an extra bit more about the couple that got me into the Bangtwice community. But don't worry, we definitely have a bunch more Jinayeon content coming up. This one may have felt a it more like a filler, but I wanted to get Yoongi and Jihyo's weird interaction in the first chapter out of the way. Be expecting more content on the other couples soon as well, not as intense but definitely entertaining. 
> 
> Please let me know what y'all think! Any ideas and stuff, let me know! Thx babes!


	5. Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Nayeon spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!!
> 
> Hey guys, sorry this chapter took me so long! I thought writing scenes between these two would have easier, but it deemed harder because I wanted to get the feel just right. But chapter five is finally here. It's also my longest chapter sitting at 17k+ words. 
> 
> I also wanted to put out there that these titles are based off of songs that I think this the chapter and story. I'll leave the artist and song at the end of the notes. Enjoy!

_Red? Blue? Mmmm, maybe green?_ Seokjin was stood in front of his mirror, towel wrapped around his slim waist, water droplets dripping off of his hair and onto a moist spot in his carpet. He had approximately fifteen minutes to comfortably dress and get ready before he would start to internally dive deep into a rushed frenzy. Technically he had a good forty minutes before he even had to leave his house, but he figured he would dedicate the last ten to calming his nerves. So thirty minutes….

His mind had gone completely blank last night after Nayeon had texted him with the information and a cute little thumbs up and cheeky smiley face. If anyone asked if he was excited, he would absolutely deny it. He also would exclude any information of how he may or may not have gone to his moms facial specialist to smooth out his worry lines and make him look just a little extra glowy.

Honestly… he was _shitting his pants_. He knew this wasn’t a date, but hell if it didn’t feel like one. He tried to calm his ‘what if’ mindset by talking himself down from any possibility of romantic feelings during their hangout today.

Though he tried, it’s almost as if he had an itch behind his ear he couldn’t quite scratch. An inkling of hope and knowing that something good was to come from this girl. He wasn’t sure why, but it made him blush and want to play with his fingers as if he were a kid in elementary school.

“ _Jin-hyung! Before you leave can you help me with some resear-_ “ Yoongi’s voice echoed from their hallway. His slippers lazily shuffling to Jin’s room. Letting out a low whistle at the sight of his older roommate, a smirk on his face.

“Wow, who’s the show for?” He teased, settling on Jin’s perfectly made up bed.

“It’s not a free show, asshole.” Seokjin mocked back, huffing as he continued to sift through his closet. “ _It’s eleven thousand won per minute._ ” Finally finding a white and navy striped long sleeve towards the back.

“Are you nervous, hyung?” Yoongi questioned, laying down on the soft quilt.

Grabbing a pair of boxers and the first pair of pants he saw that would match it, Seokjin walked towards his and Yoongi’s connecting bathroom. Closing and cracking the door slightly so he could still converse with his roommate.

“ _No_ …”

“Maybe… I don’t know.” He stuttered out. Yoongi chuckled to himself as he heard a bang in the bathroom from Jin, probably tripping over himself as he dressed. Craning his neck to see the tall man walk out from the bathroom, straightening out his shirt.

“Oh man, you even brought out the sin jeans? You’re definitely into her.” Yoongi chortled, laughing as his roommates cheeks turned bright red, looking down at his pants and back to him in shock.

“What! No I am not! These aren’t sin jeans- I don’t even know why you guys call them that!” Jin sputtered. Those damn jeans, he loved them. He hadn’t even thought of them to be scandalous until Jungkook pointed it out one night while they were out at a pizza joint of all places. The denim had large rips going from his thighs to his knees, and yeah maybe if you accidentally cut the jeans at the bottom of the highest rip, they could potentially be short shorts. But that’s besides the point! He loved them, whether they were considered sin jeans or not…

Yoongi only smirked at Jin’s flustered state. “Whatever you say, hyung.”

“It’s not like that,” he whined, pulling his sneakers onto his feet. “She just needs some help for class and I’m going to help her out, that’s all.”

“Yeah, yeah… have fun.” Yoongi waved him off, standing up and slugging his way out of the room and into his bedroom again.

Seokjin stared at his reflection a bit longer, fixing the little hiccups in his wardrobe before walking back into the bathroom to style his hair. He figured sweeping his fringe off of his forehead would be the best look for him today.

The heavy padding caught his attention once again as he turned to see Yoongi giggling and nearly skipping into his room.

“Hyung!” Yoongi called, tossing something in Seokjin’s direction. “For later.”

Seokjin flailed a bit as he clumsily caught whatever it was that Yoongi threw. Looking down to see a gold foiled square. His heart thudded loud, the blood rushing to the tips of his ears.

“ _Yah!_ Min Yoongi, I’m gonna kill you- _you damn brat_!” He shockingly yelled at the smaller man, charging at him and throwing the condom back in his direction. Yoongi manically laughed, escaping into his bedroom as Seokjin chased him.

* * *

The wind was gentle, a cool breeze blowing through the wisps of Nayeon’s bangs as she stood outside Leeum Museum. Her hands clutching onto the straps of her brown crossbody, knees turned into each other as she waited for Seokjin.

Her hand was continuously smoothing down the top hairs of her head, adjusting the sleeves of her blazer every so often. She had been just as nervous as she got ready for this _date_ \- not a date! - Sorry, for this _scholastic study project_.

Her clothes were still where she left them, a pile of an assortment of dresses, shirts, skirts, pants- you name it, it was on her bed. After rummaging for a good thirty minutes, she had to slap some sense into herself, grabbing an old white t-shirt that had an American band logo across the front. Pairing it with an olive blazer, denim jeans with a nice black belt and her yellow converse. Even then she was tempted to change a few times, but forced herself into the bathroom to finish her makeup. Nearly stumbling out the door as she looked at the time on her phone.

She was now standing at the front of the museum. It was now ten-thirty seven a.m.- seven minutes pass their scheduled time. She didn’t care much, hell it would help if he were twenty minutes late if it gave her time to calm the knots she had in her stomach.

Unknowingly she had been giving herself the same pep talk Seokjin gave himself that morning. This was simply a helping hand with an assignment between two classmates. Nothing more, Nayeon. _Nothing more_.

A _ding_ came from her phone, shocking her from her state.

**_Handsome Man: Hey Nayeon! Just got to Leeum, where r u?_ **

She quickly looked at her surroundings, the tall sculpture to her right. There was a steady flow of traffic; now that the museum was open, she understood how she could get lost in the swarm of people.

**_Bun-Nay Girl: I’m right in front of the museum, next to the sculpture._ **

**_Handsome Man: So am I. I can’t see you tho._ **

**_Bun-Nay Girl: Hold on, let me look for you!_ **

There were people gathering around the sculpture now, little kids on their parents shoulders. Older passer-biers stopping as well to look at the art. Nayeon dipped around the people, searching for the broad shouldered man. Going in a full circle with no luck of Seokjin, she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up her messaging app, turning to walk in the other direction- eyes still glued to the screen. Only to startle as she walked face first into the chest of someone.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” She heard the familiar tone of voice. Looking up to see Seokjin in front of her, eyes shocked as well.

“Oh! Nayeon!”

“Seokjin!” They said in unison.

The pair held their breath as they waited for the other to speak. Breaking into laughter after a couple of seconds.

“I though I was going to have to send a search rescue for you.” Nayeon joked, adjusting the strap of her bag. Her makeup creasing in the corner of her eyes as she smiled, but even with the little bits of her hair sticking up from the wind she still looked beautiful. Seokjin took a second to take in her outfit, even with her fully covered up it still made his heart race as fast as it did when she wore her mini skirt last week. _How the hell was he going to survive today?_

“Sorry, I didn’t realize how fast it got crowded here.” He apologized, looking around at the groups of people that were filtering from the sidewalks and into the museum.

“No! It's completely fine!” Nayeon exclaimed, waving her hands and smiling softly. “But we should probably head in before it gets worse,” she suggested, nodding towards the entrance. Seokjin nodded, following next to her as they walked to the front of the building.

The ticket line thankfully wasn’t very long, as they made it to the front the ticket handler rang them up for twenty-six thousand won. There was an awkward moment of them both reaching for their wallets, stopping as they both looked flustered. Nayeon adamantly rejected his offer to pay, pushing away his hand holding the bills while laughing.

“No, no, no! I’ll pay I asked you here!” Nayeon whined, shaking her head as Seokjin insisted-both freezing as the ticket handler cleared their throat, frustrated as the two held up the line.

“Sorry! Here, sir!” Seokjin made his way past Nayeon (not very hard considering how small she was to get past). Handing the man the bills before Nayeon could deject once more. The girls eyebrow furrowed, her bottom lip popping out. Nearly giving Seokjin a heart attack at how cute she was, thanking the lord for the man handing him a receipt with the two tickets- stirring away his attention before his heart would combust.

The pair walked away from the booth and towards the first museum. The drag of the small girls feet next to him made him chuckle under his breath at her adorable nature.

“Kim Seokjin, I could punch you.” Her tone deepened firmly, a little edge of humor attached to the end.“Why would you pay when _I_ asked you here for some help!?” She exclaimed in a hushed tone as the hallways got quieter with the people stopping to observe the art pieces.

He laughed, hoping she didn’t notice as he subtly inched closer to her side as they walked together. “It’s okay, seriously. Just pay me back afterwards with a meal.” He smiled cheekily at her, gently bumping her shoulder with his arm. She only rolled her eyes, not able to stop the little quirk in the side of her lip from going up. 

The two were stopped in their tracks as they stepped into the lobby of the first museum. Nayeon was astonished by the beautiful cone like design at the top of the ceiling. Black pillars that formed a circle, strips of light shining onto the dim floor of the exhibit.

“This museum was designed by Mario Botta,” he gestured to the ceiling, his voice noticeably dropping down and filling with a sound of awe. Nayeon looked over to the tall man as his attention was focused on the architecture around them.

The two made their way up to the circular staircase, taking slow steps as they studied the winding ceiling.

“It’s called rotunda- meaning it has a circular staircase with a round ceiling.” He explained, stopping as they got to the next floor. “It was done in order for the viewers to see the exhibits in natural light, harsh artificial lights wouldn’t give the same feeling.” The intricacy of which Seokjin talked further made Nayeon want to sit for hours and just talk about his passion. The lines of the building were beautiful, encapsulating you in this cold yet complex artistry, it held so much texture without using much at all.

Nayeon opened up her camera, taking pictures of the space and typing up some notes in her app. The thoughtfulness of even just the lighting had her head filling with ideas, of course! There was so much to learn, she recalled a lesson about lighting in spaces that set the mood for the atmosphere. Something she had learned so long ago but simply forgot in the midst of textures and textiles.

“It’s interesting, isn’t it?” Seokjin inquired as he studied her face as she wrote. Almost seeing the thoughts pass by in her head. Her face turned up towards him from her phone, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She hadn’t realized she was so lost in her moment.

“Um, yes, I just- it made me remember a lesson of lighting from a couple of semesters ago.” Her eyes continued to track along the building, eyes widening and then writing down more notes. He obviously was entranced by the light that lit in her eyes as she continued to take notes. His hand itched to touch hers, or to at least fix the strand of hair that she kept blowing out of her eyes as she wrote.

“Shall we continue?” He questioned, not quite wanting to tear her out of her little space.

Nayeon looked up, feeling embarrassed as she noticed the stretch of hallway they hadn’t started down yet. _Crap! Is she wasting his time?_ Her cheeks heated, slipping her phone into her pocket and straightening her back. “Sorry, we can continue.”

The tall man silently chuckled with the corner of his eyes, gesturing his hand down the hallway. “It’s alright, no rush. We have the whole day, Nayeon-ssi.” She caught his eye, searching before giving him a gentle smile. She nodded, taking a step forward so the pair could walk together down the hall into the next exhibit.

* * *

The morning breeze had finally settled, letting the heat of the afternoon swoop in. It had been about three hours before the two finally made it out of the museum. Their feet sore, but their imaginations running wild with the new additions of art and culture they were exposed to.

“But what if you were to use metal beams in a library? Wouldn’t that be too cold?” Jin inquired, clutching the multiple informational pamphlets he picked up around the museum.

“Mm, I guess it could. But it depends on what you’re going for. If you were to place them- let’s say in a community library. Children, adults, elderly and so on. It wouldn’t be the warmest or welcoming atmosphere.” She explained with her hands. “But if you were to set it in a largely college-aged populated demographic in Seoul. The atmosphere would work with the hustle and bustle of caffeine riddled students who want an aesthetic shot with their textbooks and lattes.”

Jin nodded, tens of ideas floating in his head. They had been like this all around the museum, feeding off of each others thoughts and concepts.

“So, I know you said I couldn’t pay for the tickets. But all this knowledge and junk has made me a bit hungry…” Nayeon started, lip twitching between her teeth as they walk to the sculpture they met at in the morning. “I could always take you up on your offer of treating you to a meal?”

He inwardly was pumping his fist at the unexpected offer, trying to maintain his composure.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Nodding cooly, and smoothing his shirt down out of habit. “I think there’s a tteokbokki restaurant about a block from here if you wanna go there?” She nodded.

“Let’s walk, the air is still fresh.” Smiling prettily at him before asking him to lead the way.

* * *

Jin was a bit entranced at the way her hairs curled around her nape as she twisted her hair back and into a loose bun. His chopstick held the rice cake up to his mouth, stilling as he got distracted at the soft curl of her hair.

“Aish- I wish I could just shave it all off sometimes.” She grumbled as she pulled it back, not noticing the way the man in front of her watched. Feeling stricken as she looked up to see his eyes on her, averting his gaze as he was caught.

“Oh- uh sorry, probably wasn’t the most proper.” Nervously laughing before taking a sip of her water. “The hair sometimes is too much when I’m eating- gets caught in my mouth and it feels like I’m flossing sometimes.” She bit her tongue as she pinched her own thigh, scolding herself at her tendency to run off with her foot in her mouth. She waited for the disgruntled and disgusted sound but instead was met with a squeaky laugh. She shot up, looking as she saw Seokjin laughing, sauce smeared on the side of his mouth and his hand slapping his thigh. The corner of his eyes curling and the fullness of his smile coming into view.

“What- what? What did I say?” Sputtering as she couldn’t help but laugh back. “Kim Seokjin! I’m going to give you a wig a see how it feels to eat with that much hair!” Her tone raised with her laughs. Soon both of them were a squeaking mess of chortles, tears in the corner of both their eyes. Looks from the other diners either rolled their eyes or smiled at the two.

“I’m sorry,” Jin wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes, trying to regain his breath from his laughing fit. “It was just too good. Nayeon-ssi you didn’t tell me you were a comedian.” He teased, finally taking a bite of his rice cake.

Her lips curled into a smile, picking at the sundae and grabbing a piece. “Of course, backup just in case people hate my designs.” Chewing on the sausage as the pair died down, comfortably eating in silence.

The little smear of sauce was still caked onto Seokjin chin, “Oh- Seokjin-ah, you have a bit of-“ she gestured to her face. Seokjin opened his mouth in embarrassment, quickly swiping at his face.

“No- not quite, no not there-“ Nayeon nearly stomped her foot as he kept nearly missing the small smear on his face. “Hold on.”

Before sensibility could kick in, one hand was resting on his chin, directing it upwards towards her. The other hand softly wiping off the sauce. His movement grew still in her grasp, eyes wide and focused on her face. Rationality finally coming to, she withdrew her hand, wiping it on the napkin in front of her.

“Sorry! You just kept missing it and I didn’t want it to irritate your skin.” She mumbled, looking up in surprise to see his eyes still trained on her. His gaze drifting from hers down to her lips, before quickly bouncing back up. Before she could even question it, his face turned soft and neutral, a coy smile taking over.

“It’s okay, I appreciate it. Knowing me I wouldn’t have been able to find it for another ten minutes.” He waved off the discomfort, picking up a piece of kimchi and placing it onto her plate before nonchalantly continuing to eat. 

Nayeon’s brain did mental gymnastics, wanting to question the mans actions. Thinking better to just shake them off and continue eating.

“So, um. Why did you choose to move universities? A bit late in your schooling.” Jin continued to eat, breaking the silence between the two. Unaware of the loaded question he just asked.

Nayeon stopped, her ears burning with fear at the inquiry of his question. How does she even begin to answer this? He’s right, no one just switches over in their last year of college.

“Um, I uh…” Her brain felt fuzzy as she tried to think of an excuse to tell the handsome man in front of her.

Jin looked up, startled at the stained tone of the girl in front of him. She visibly looked tense, her grip tightened on the chopsticks in her hand.

“You don’t have to answer it!” He started, unsure of what trigger he caused the girl. She fumbled with her utensils before placing them down and taking a sip of her water.

“No, no! Its okay. Just startled me a bit.” Adjusting in her seat. “It’s a valid question.”

Seokjin continued to look at her, unsure of whether he should drop the conversation or let it continue to stay quiet. Ready to give the girl a break before she cut him off.

“I um, I was involved in a relationship that didn’t quite end well… it became, um, too much.” Her throat was heavy as she spoke, lips pursing as she thought of her next words. “I decided to leave the situation for my own, um, wellbeing and finish school comfortably.”

The two stayed silent, Nayeon’s head down as Seokjin searched for his words. He gently laid down his chopsticks, the worry lines on his forward that came out as she spoke slowly fading as he begin to speak.

“Im sorry- uh, that you had to go through that.” _God, pity. That’s exactly what she didn’t want. She didn’t want to look like some basket case who searched for compassion and sympathy cause of her misfortune-_ “But I’m glad it led you here to us.” Her spinning thoughts were halted as Seokjin said his words.

“Of course I’m not _grateful_ that it happened. But I believe you’ll be able to create new memories to overshadow the negative ones that brought you here.” Seokjin spoke with a soft reassurance, maintaining eye contact with Nayeon as she slowly felt the hard casing over her shoulders release of tension. She scolded the tears that prickled at the back of her eyes. Blinking quickly to rid of the unwanted emotion.

“Sorry- if that was too much. I just didn’t want you to feel burdened by what you were revealing or uncomfortable about something you couldn’t help.” She felt the tears subsiding and a grin replacing as she looked at the man in front of her.

“No, its okay… I truly appreciate it Kim Seokjin-ssi.” She continued to smile, taking a breath as she returned his gesture from earlier by taking a bit of kimchi between her utensils and placing it softly onto his bit of tteokbokki. Seokjin looked at the plate and then to the beautiful girl in front of him. _Man, what he wouldn’t do in order to see her smile more._

So he did just that, with a newfound confidence he grabbed a piece of sundae, dropping it gently onto her plate. Grinning to himself as he went back to eating his meal. Stopping as he saw another piece of sundae placed onto his plate. He looked up to see a smirk on Nayeon’s face as she ate. His eyes squinted with childlike mischief before grabbing one more piece of kimchi and stacking it into her already filled portion.

The two continued on like that a few more times, laughing by the end as they had uneven stacks of sundae, rice cake, and kimchi all over their plates. Continuing to eat and talk, not noticing as the sun slowly descended into a calm dusk.

And yes, Seokjin fought once more with her about the bill before Nayeon threatened to buy ten portions of tteokbokki and shove it down his throat if he offered once more. She paid.

* * *

_Author note: also these are the outfits that I was describing if anyone was curious ;P.<https://lovely-littleletters.tumblr.com/post/639217614775861248/outfit-pictures-for-chapter-5>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title:
> 
> Bolbbalgan4: Some


	6. UP NO MORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friend group chimes in on Jin and Nayeon's (Relationship?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated. I was running into some writers block as I got closer to the more progressive relationship scenes. So this one may feel like more of a filler, but I promise we're going to start getting deeper in the story for the next chapter. I still like this chapter a lot, but I'm excited for the next one. Enjoy!

_“_ Taehyung-ah!” The shrill screech from the small Japanese girl called out. Taehyung held a worm the size of his pinky between his fingers, dangling it in front of Sana’s terrified expression. The group of friends around them laughed, enjoying the spectacle.

“Yah, Taehyung- give her a break.” Hoseok chided the younger as he thumb wrestled Jungkook for the last triangle gimbap. Mina, Dahyun, and Nayeon laughed, leaving their friend to continue to be teased. Jeongyeon had given Nayeon the run down last week as they had hung out together at a coffee shop; about all the relationships, or to-be relationships within their large friend group.

Yoongi and Jihyo often would argue with the mochi couple about who started their relationship first, resulting in the pioneering of their large group. Jimin claims he went out on a date with Dahyun first being the winner, Jihyo said her and Yoongi announced their relationship three days before them- so they were the winner. So on and so on.

But putting the four lovebirds aside, made it much more fun to figure out who the next couple would be. Albeit Jeongyeon said that part with a bit of mischief in her eye as she stared Nayeon down. Nayeon averting her gaze and wondering who it could be.

Apparently Taehyung had a festering crush on Sana since last the summer when they all had gone together for a beach day. Sana would never say it out loud, but she also harbored some feelings for the boxy smiled man. The group would silently bet it would take another month before either of the two acted on their feelings .

Or maybe it would Namjoon and Chaeyoung, the girl was two years younger than him but the boys claimed he would go all starry eyed whenever they would bring her up in conversations. The two sharing interest in rap and philosophy, leading the others to believe that they would continue to find more things to like about each other. Momo and Hoseok were still up in the air, they had heard Momo say she was talking to someone named Heechul a couple months ago but didn’t know if their relationship had progressed. 

Needless to say, there was plenty of flavor in the group to keep them interesting.

“You cheated!” Hoseok stomped, whining as Jungkook victoriously snatched the last gimbap, shoving half of it into his mouth. Shaking his head and giggling at his hyung.

“Hoseok, he couldn’t have cheated, you’ve seen how much he benches.” Taehyung rolled his eyes, scooching closer to directly talk to Hoseok. In result making his right side press against Sana’s smaller frame, making the girl blush. “It’s your fault for thinking you would win.” He finished.

“Yeah, you sore loser.” Jungkook teased, his bunny teeth protruding out as he waved the gimbap in front of Hoseok, making the older catch him in a headlock. Dahyun shook her head at the two scuffling, “do you want the rest of my sandwich?” She offered to Nayeon.

“Oh, sure,” She accepted, taking the sandwich from Dahyun. “Mina, you want some?” She looked at the girl with the pretty mole above her lip, who shook her head. “No thanks, my recitals coming up. I’m on a strict diet.” Nayeon nodded in understanding, taking a bite of the bread.

“Can you two ever act your age?” The deep voice called from behind them. Nayeon turned watching Yoongi and Seokjin walk up to the group. Their hands clutching dark iced coffees and a take away bag. Seokjin set his coffee down, taking a seat between Jungkook and Nayeon, turning and greeting the girl in a smile.

“Oooh, did you bring us something?” Sana curiously wondered out loud, eyes fixed on the paper bag. Yoongi sighed as he sat next to Hoseok, “Maybe, but I don’t know if I want to share it with you guys.” He smirked as the group started whining, hands trying to reach for the bag.

Seokjin watched with a smile on his face, turning to look at Nayeon. She had a sky blue sweatshirt on that was probably a size too big, long enough to nearly cover the denim shorts she had underneath. Hair down and bangs wispy on her forehead. Her smile bright as she watched her friends, eyes crinkling as she laughed.

“Nayeon, how did your project go?” He quietly asked, not wanting to draw attention between the two. She looked at him with wide eyes, he watched her physically think about his question before they lit up once more with recognition. “Oh! It went well! My professor said she really liked the way I presented it, and that my _ideas_ were very _unique.”_ She did a cute wink with her left eye and nudged Seokjin with her elbow. Seokjin cheeks heated as he remembered their thorough discussion about her project.

“I’m glad, I don’t know how proud I would have been if you had failed.” He huffed out a chuckle, not aware of the seven pairs of eyes that were trained on the two. “If you need anymore help just let me know.” He kindly suggested, reaching down to take a sip of his coffee. The two looking up to see everyone studying them, immediately their cheeks heated and their eyes diverted around the court yard.

“Y-Yoongi-ah! Give me one of those!” Seokjin stuttered out, clumsily reaching for the plastic bag of donut holes that migrated to the middle of the table. Nayeon coughed uncomfortably as she turned to the girls next to her, “Uhh, I remembered I have to get some books from the library before my next lecture.” She quickly collected her notes, shoving them into her tote and standing up.

“Nayeon-unnie” Sana sang with mischief in her eyes. Nayeon stopped to look at the girl. “Take a donut hole.” She gestured to bag in the middle, smiling innocently, as Nayeon rolled her eyes and snatched one. Shoving the pastry in her mouth and speed walking off with a muffled ‘bye’. The girls giggled to themselves as they shared looks, the boys turned with smirks, looking at their big shouldered hyung.

“So, you guys hung out this weekend?” Hoseok inquired, his big heart smile coming out as he popped a donut in his mouth.

“Yeah hyung, you didn’t tell us you hung out with her this weekend.” Jungkook added, sidling up Jin’s side, clinging onto his arm. “What did you guys do?” He pressed in further, nose nearly touching the burning skin of Jin’s neck.

Jin shoved the maknae off, sputtering as he looked at his friends with wide eyes. “Get off of me you punk!” He scooted away, restlessly messing the sleeves of his shirt. “We just went to the museum, she needed help on a project and since I’m an architect major she figured I would help her the most.”

“What did you do after?” Mina piped up, the group not expecting the naturally quiet girl to speak up. Jin felt his foot begin to tap as they once more looked at him.

“We just went to a tteokbokki place and ate.” He said with his head down, trying to keep his voice stable. The group shared giddy looks.

“Hyung,” Jungkook called, quickly turning his face up to his hyung and began to speak lower but loud enough for the group to hear.

“Did you put… kimchi on her plate.” He said seductively. Yelping as Jin shoved his head away and slapped him on the back of the neck. The group laughed loud as the exchange, Jin’s ears reddening and his voice jumping an octave higher as he continued to smack the younger boy.

“Hyung, give him a break.” Yoongi called, eyes flushed at how hard he was laughing. “Plus, you’re the one who is acting all weird for something normal. You’re making yourself look more suspicious.” He pointed out.

“It was normal” Jin sighed in defeat, head resting in the cup of his hands. “Nothing happened- which is fine! I just, I don’t know. I want it be normal… but not?” He was a jumbled mess as he tried to navigate his words without blatantly telling his friends, ‘ _I think I really like Nayeon! I think I want to be in a relationship with her for a very long time_!’

“Oppa, you can like Nayeon. No one is stopping you.” Dahyun reassured him, a soft and gentle smile on her face. His friends waited on his answer, watching as their oldest wrestled with his thoughts.

“I know I just want to respect her space I guess, we only just met.” He solemnly spoke, beginning to itch under his skin as he spoke from his true intentions. “Plus, I don’t know if she would want to date someone who sounds like a jammed windshield wiper.” He quickly covered up his uncomfortable emotions, over compensating and laughing loud to prove his statement.

His friends simply rolled their eyes and shook their head at Seokjin’s tactic. They all knew Seokjin had a tendency to self deprecate and laugh out serious matters, sometimes it was a needed relief- other times it became frustrating as it felt like he wasn’t taking it serious. A few arguments had sparked over the years between him and his friends over the matter. Usually it was resolved as Jin would apologize stating that he completely took it seriously but sometimes when he doesn’t know what to do his first instinct is to laugh it off to break tension, or other times he felt completely uncomfortable so we would made himself the ass of the joke to help everyone else feel better.

So they were more than acquainted with his strategy as the conversation was steering towards him. Yoongi shook his head and waved him off.

“Seokjin, all we’re saying is that if you want go for it, go for it.” Yoongi finished, calming his tightly wound friend with a straight lined smile.“Now- is anyone up for coming to the beach this weekend? Jihyo’s parents are letting us use the beach house. I told Jihyo it would be a great getaway for the two of us, but she insisted, _‘no Yoongi, we haven’t had a beach day in so long with the guys and it’ll be so much fun, and it’s September so it won’t be hot_.’ Yada yada, so yeah… are you down?” He looked exasperated by the end, taking a long sip of his coffee. The group looked around and nodded their heads.

“I’m not sure if I will be able to make it…” Mina said from the side, her shy demeanor coming back out. “I have my recital coming up and I’m on a strict schedule until then.” She glumly bit her lip at the idea of missing out on fun.

“It’s okay, priorities right?” Hoseok reassured his fellow dance major with a bright smile. “I should be able to go, my recital isn’t until the end of the semester.” He tilted his head as he thought. The rest of the friends nodding their accept to the request.

“Alright, sick. I’ll let Jihyo know.” Yoongi nodded, taking his phone out, assuming he would text.

“Shit! I have class in five minutes!” Jungkook bounced up with a shout, shocking the rest of the group, messily gathering his notebooks and shoving them haphazardly into his backpack. “Bye guys!” He waved off, smacking Hoseok once more on the back of the head before he giggly jogged away. Leaving the dance major to sputter and mutter curses to the retreating boy. 

“He’s the baby, let him off the hook.”

* * *

“Unnie.”

Nayeon hummed, looking up from her laptop to the big eyed girl across from her. Jihyo was sat, hand resting on her steaming cup of tea and her phone in her other hand. 

“I forgot to let you know, Yoongi and I were thinking about hosting a weekend away with the group at my parents beach house; would you want to come?” Jihyo asked, giddiness in her voice.

_A weekend away? It sounded fun, but-_

“Who’s all going to be there?” Nayeon curiously wondered, rubbing her finger across the grooves of her keyboard nervously. This would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Jin better… but that’s also what she feared. Her and Jin had become _close_ you could say, it was still very surface level, but she knew she couldn’t have been the only party to feel like there was something more between her and the full lipped man.

She felt like her brain had stopped working yesterday during their lunch hours when she had saw the looks on the faces of her friends. Like they knew something she didn’t… It left her uneasy and with a lame excuse to dip as fast as possible. Did Jin actually have feelings for her? Or was he just being friendly?

“All the girls- except Mina I think, and all of the boys will be there as well. Yoongi, Namjoon, Tae… _Jin_.” Jihyo trailed off as she randomly listed the names, eyebrows quirking up as she said the last name. Jihyo wasn’t an idiot, she could read Nayeon from a mile away- hell! She would probably know what she was doing just by the sound of her voice over the phone. So this little thing that her and Jin had didn’t fly under her radar.

“Why do you have to say it like?” Whined Nayeon, aggravation edging and her own embarrassment bubbling up in her chest. Jihyo felt a bit bad for egging her friend on, but ultimately feelings would come out on their own, with or without Jihyo.

“Unnie, I’m not dense. I could tell little school girl crushes when I see one. I am going to be a teacher you know?” She teased, sipping her tea while she playfully winked at her friend.

“I don’t even like him.” Nayeon knew she couldn’t get too far with that line- but she waited for the look of disbelief on her friends face.

“You can’t tell me you twirling your hair and adjusting your caveman posture every time he pops up is by coincidence?” Ignoring the indignant gasp from Nayeon, shakinging her head at the ridiculous statement. “Plus, I can tell. I have a gift.”

Scoffing, Nayeon heaved out a sarcastic laugh, slamming her hand on the table. “A gift!? Is that what you call it? Gift, my ass. I call it you having too much time on your hand.” She stated, taking a bite of her muffin.

“I do!” Jihyo adamantly said. “I know because I can tell chemistry between two people. Like how I know in about three weeks Taehyung is going to finally ask Sana out- I mean we gave him too much time on this one-”

“Unfair, everyone knows Taehyung and Sana are going to get together-“

“-Also! I know that Jungkook has a thing for Tzuyu! I mean its a gift, _and maybe a little bit too much time stalking on social media_ …” Cutting off the girl with a determined look in her eye.

“What?”

“Nothing! But! What I’m saying is- I know for fact that you and Jin have to have some kind of connection.” She finished her rambling, a softer look taking over her face. “I also wouldn’t give you false hope if I didn’t know for sure, I’m not that bad of a friend.” She raised her shoulders, gently chuckling at the girl who had her lips bitten between her bunny teeth.

“Do you really think he likes me?” Nayeon's voice felt smaller as she asked, she could feel the invisible walls of her insecurities slowly rising.

“I do.” Jihyo blankly said, she had been certain that Jin liked Nayeon, but it seemed both of them were too scared to even admit it to themselves.

“Also it helps that my boyfriend is his best friend. I know stuff.” She teases with a raise of her brow, taking another sip. Nayeon guffawed in disbelief, of course Jihyo had tricks up her sleeve.

“You do? What do you know?” She challenged her friend, leaning closer into the table with her hands under her chin. Jihyo simply raised a finger to her lips in a sign of secrecy, a grin on her lips instead.

“In due time friend, in due time.” She nonchalantly began to punch her keyboard on her laptop, the same smile on her face.

Nayeon shook her head, rolling her eyes and taking another bite off of her muffin.Typing away as well as she tried to clear her mind of the man in question.

* * *

Later on during the night, Nayeon had been scrolling through the same feed at least twenty times. Cats, couples, dogs, food, more cats, more couples… the mundanes of her social media indulgence shocked her as a ping sounded from her phone. The little heart at the top of her screen welcomed a little red dot. 

She glanced at the digital clock across from her bed, the white LED numbers indicating it was twelve-forty two a.m., who the hell was active on her page at this hour? Clicking out of impulsive curiosity, her eyes nearly sprung from their place in her head.

**JinSeokJin requested to follow you.**

Why was this man scrolling and following people at nearly one in the morning? It made her heart swell and ache all at the same time. Clicking on his profile (which thankfully wasn’t private) and scrolling through his most recent posts. Most of them were of food and the boys, but there was one from a week ago that caught her eye.

The setting looked familiar, it had been a dim room with steaming food in front of him. The corner of the picture leapt out as she spotted a familiar sleeve. It was her sleeve! When did he manage to snap a picture at the tteokbokki restaurant? But what made her even more confused was the caption.

**“Aish, stop it heart.”**

Why did he have to put that caption? Nayeon sat straight up in her bed, gripping her phone in her hand and nervously gnawing on the edge of her frayed cuticle. Was it for her? For the food?… Did he have a heart condition?

Alright that one was a bit of a stretch.

But still! What did this mean to him? She nearly forgot the reason she was on his profile as she swiped right, taking her back to her activity screen. Her finger hovered over the ‘accept’ button until she finally worked up the nerve to jab her finger into the screen and accept his request.

She waited a couple minutes for something, anything… a like, comment, a bomb to blow up her pathetic emotions she felt over this man she had known for a month. Nothing, nada, zilch.

“Get it together, Im Nayeon.” She recited to herself, the same mantra she found herself saying most nights. Whether it be her grades, her anxieties, boys- it seemed to be the one thing that could ground her enough to pull her thoughts together.

“He’s just a boy, plenty out there. You are acquittances, friends… don’t let it get to you.” She murmured under her breath, nearly a whisper for only herself to hear. She felt the growing tightness in her chest slowly loosen up, the fog that was beginning to crowd her thoughts slowly dissipating.

Setting her phone on the dresser next to her she flopped face first onto her pillow with her eyes closed, forcing herself to sleep. But her fingers twitched and her eyes felt restless. So out of a purely idiotic and impulsive moment she grabbed her phone, opened Seokjin’s profile and liked his tteokbokki picture. Squealing before she tossed it to the fluffy ottoman on her floor, far enough away to not tempt her to continue to scroll and wait.

Now she really had to force her eyes shut and block out the curiosity trying to creep it's way up. She focused on her sleep meditations, which funny enough consisted of her counting out the different materials and fabrics she could use. She fell asleep somewhere between suede and hide… 

* * *

_Link to the characters social media's_ **:** <https://lovely-littleletters.tumblr.com/post/640404511812354048/lwinyt-social-media-page-pt-1>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 
> 
> TWICE: UP NO MORE


	7. New Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads down for a beach trip, feelings ensue and memories are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh. This straight up my longest chapter, its straight up 24k words. I had to literally cut scenes out to put in the next chapter. But yes, this will be like a part 1 of the beach trip, and next chapter will be a part 2. I'm crying, even I want them together already, but alas my friends we wait... Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I wanted to make a note about Nayeon's mental health. She does struggle with some anxiety obviously due to her trauma. But she is taking more initiatives with bettering herself and moving forward, as we all should sometimes. That was it, thx guys. <3

Nayeon could physically feel the bags forming heavy under her eyes, her ears thumping with the pounding headache she had. She had tossed and turned all night, until she stress packed until four in the morning, not completely thinking it through as her alarm rang at seven a.m., a reminder that Jihyo would be at her house in less than an hour to pick her up for the beach.

She was excited, elated even to have a vacation like this amidst the stress and homework of school, but she couldn’t help but feel the gnawing pressure in her chest as she thought about the trip. Her and Jin had gotten closer over the weeks, with assistance from now following each others instagram accounts. She of course reminded herself to keep things platonic and not to fret over the small details, but of course that’s exactly what her mind did.

She wondered if they were going to get there first, would the boys share bedrooms (or are they crazy enough to make it co-ed?), would he even want to hang out with her at the beach, he’s going to see me with no makeup on, etc. the list of ‘what if’s’ in her mind was truly her enemy to enjoy this weekend. But she buckled down, repeating her mantra and taking a deep breath. There was no one forcing her feelings, nor forcing her actions, so she will not be controlled by the insistent nagging from her anxieties.

So she did the best she could with the forty minutes she had left. Which was to stumble sleepily out of her bed, nearly tripping over her night-away bag. She thanked herself out loud for stress packing, last minute picking clothes out to wear the next morning. She looked down at her legs, grimacing as she felt the slight prickle of hair growing in and speedily hopped in to take a body bath and shave her legs.

By the time she was shaved, dressed, and ready; it was already seven forty-five. She dug through her purse, finding her sunglasses to cover her still sleepy and slightly throbbing eyes from the lack of sleep. Munching on a piece of toast as she waited for Jihyo to pull up in her SUV.

It was two minutes to eight a.m., when she saw the familiar grey car turn onto her street, arms from girls dangling out of it.

“Unnie! We’re here!” Sana excitedly cheered out the passenger window. Nayeon looked around cautiously around her quiet neighborhood, raising her arm in a ‘quiet’ gesture as the girls pulled up. Sana gave a sheepish grin before she hopped out of the still nearly moving car, Jihyo scolding her from the inside.

“Nayeon-unnie! Aren’t you excited!” It wasn’t really a question but a statement, as Sana bounced her up and down. She saw four heads pop up from the back of Jihyo’s large SUV.

“Here, let me help you with your bag.” Jihyo walked up, eyes slightly crazed from what looked like the ride over. Nayeon gave her a sympathetic smile and thank you as she handed her bag over to Jihyo. She saw jihyo open the trunk and figure out the puzzle of luggage and bags in the back, squeezing in Nayeon’s somewhere in the corner.

“I think our car is going to be the most fun!” Sana yipped, bouncing around like an over excited puppy. She led her to the right side, opening up the car to reveal Tzuyu, Momo, and Chaeyoung stuffed into the long backseat. Jeongyeon waving at her in the single seat in the middle row, she waved back and greeted the girls, taking her seat in the other single chair next to Jeongyeon.

“Alright girls,” Jihyo announced as she got back in the car, letting the girls say hello’s and situate themselves before she spoke again. “Rules for the road trip, the ride to Boryeong is almost two hours, we are only taking two breaks to get gas and snacks so please plan your pee’s accordingly.” The girls almost sat straighter as Jihyo’s teacher voice came out.

“Rule number one, no open bottles in the car- always have a lid on your drink. My mom will kill me if I stain the seats. Number two, no yelling at the driver or causing distractions that can and will result in an accident.” She pointedly glanced at Sana, who sounded like she mumbled ‘ _that was only one time_ ’.

“Number three, take turns with the aux cord, if you want to play something that’s fine- if someone suggests something else, don’t hog it- hand it over.” Jihyo finished, stopping to think of something else.

“Number four… Have fun! We’re going to the freaking beach!” Jihyo excitedly jumped in her seat, causing the rest of the girls to also excitedly cheer. Soon enough all the girls were buckled in and headed to Daecheon Beach. There was a slight bicker between Momo and Chae on what vibe of music they should start with, before ultimately deciding on pop to pump them up. Nayeon laughed and talked amongst the girls, looking at the friends she barely made but felt like they had become family to her. Stubbornly thanking whatever sent her to this school and to this group.

* * *

It was nearly eleven when they arrived to Jihyo’s family beach house, whistling as she looked at the homey house perched onto the corner of Daecheon Beach. She knew Jihyo came from wealth, but she didn’t know she came from ‘wealth’. The down to earth girl never once flaunted and showed off her money. The house was painted an off white, not sleek and modern but with smooth edges and a nautical trim. The doors wide and bright against the warming sun, it wasn’t massive but it was definitely bigger than any house she had seen before.

It looked like they had been the first to show up, Jihyo’s car being the only one in the driveway. The girls helped unpack the trunk and bring everything inside the warm beach house. The inside had been as inviting as the outside, with white washed wooden beams lining the ceilings of the living room. There was linen and soft colors spread throughout the house that made Nayeon want to curl up and read a book on the closest thing she could find.

“This house is amazing, Jihyo.” She awed at the interior, setting down the bags in the front foyer. The girls had already been to the house before, so they were accustomed to the lavish style of comfort. Jihyo thanked her and beelined for the master bedroom adjacent to the kitchen.

“How many bedrooms does this house have?” She wondered aloud, looking around and up to the top of the stairs.

“It has five I believe, but a bunch of beds.” Tzuyu explained, gesturing for Nayeon to follow her upstairs, the upstairs also had the exposed beams, two bedrooms directly next to each-other. There was a bedroom to her right and left as well, and then two other doors towards the back- away from the stairs.

“We’ll take this room, I think it’s nicer than the other one.” Tzuyu spoke with a small smile as if she had a secret. She hadn’t been as close to Tzuyu as the other girls, she was the youngest so she rarely saw her. But when she did, Tzuyu was shy but always ready to begin a conversation with her.

The taller girl led her to the left bedroom in front of them, opening the door to reveal four beds, two singles and one bunk bed. It had the same soft white color as the rest of the house, but the accents in this room were much more bright. Soft yellows and oranges spread as accents throughout the room.

“Chaeyoung and I will take the bunk beds. We’ll let our Unnie’s have the singles.” She said with a sweet tone, already walking towards the bunk bed and setting her bag down on the bottom bunk.

“Oh, you don’t have to!” Nayeon felt bad, as if she was using her age as an authority tactic. But the tall and gentle girl shook her head, already taking out her clothes and setting them in the dressers next to her bed.

“It’s okay, I promise. I wouldn’t feel good knowing I made you and Jeongyeon-unnie sleep in the bunks. Think of it as a reward for working so hard in your four years of school.” She finished, giving Nayeon a reassuring smile. Nayeon could only gratefully smile at the young girl, astonished with her maturity. Accepting her fate and settling her stuff into the first bed.

The room was comfortably quiet as the two girls unpacked, jumping slightly as they felt the vibrations of pounding thumps coming up the stairs.

“I get the left side!” Momo’s nasally voice echoed through the empty hall.

“No fair! I want the left side, you know I get nightmares when I sleep on the right!” Sana whined, stomping her feet as the two girls went into the bedroom on the right side adjacent to the stairs with the queen bed.

“Shut up, both of you.” Jeongyeon barked in annoyance as she passed the two girls, walking into the room where Nayeon and Tzuyu were. “Headaches- the two of them.” She joked, throwing her bag next to the bed and plopping stomach first on the twin mattress.

Chaeyoung soon followed, headphones in and haphazardly throwing her bag onto the top of the bunk beds before she walked into the bathroom connected to their room without even sparing a glance up.

“Is she okay?” Tzuyu quietly mouthed to Jeongyeon, who simple shrugged and laid her head back down onto the soft pillow.

“Hey girls” Jihyo called, resting her side onto the girls doorframe. “Jimin and Dahyun’s car will be here in about ten minutes, and the rest will be here in about twenty. Once everyones settled we’ll get ready and go get some lunch out near the boardwalk.” She announced loud enough for the two girls in the other room to hear as well. Everyone responding with a sound of agreement before they broke off to do their things.

Nayeon figured she should catch up on some sleep from the night before. Popping in her headphones and resting on the slightly firm bed.

It felt like she had only dozed off for three minutes before she felt a tickle on her nose, wiggling it and swatting at whatever was intruding on her peaceful sleep. There was little giggles that seemed too deep to be a woman's.

“Look, she does look like a little bunny when she scrunches her nose.” The familiar voice whispered, alerting Nayeon to slowly open her eyes to identify who it belonged to. She cracked one eye to see Hoseok and Jungkook crouched in front of her, dangling a feather so it tickled the tip of her nose. She jumped quickly, swinging at the two men (boys shall she call them).

“What the hell!” She shrieked, kicking away from the two men who were now chortling and slapping their hands together. “Where did you even get that!?” She rubbed at the tip of her nose.

“We found it outside.” Hoseok said through gasps of air as he caught his breath. She gaped at them, standing and slapping the two sharply on the arm.

“You’re so gross! You don’t even know where that was!” The two covered themselves, thankfully they were quick with their reflexes as they dashed out of the room. She tsked, as she stood, stretching out and look around the room. Empty of her roommates, but she heard voices that made the house sound much fuller than it did when they arrived. She checked her phone, noticing it had already been thirty minutes since she had fallen asleep. So she quickly refreshed, looking in the mirror next to her bed and flattened out the poking hairs atop her head.

Her off-the shoulder top had rose up in her sleep, so she adjusted it down her shoulder for a tasteful look, pulling down her shorts that had ridden up as she rested. Once she felt presentable again she slowly made her way out of the bedroom, looking into the bedroom directly next to theirs- noticing all the beds were now filled with bags and personal items.

She ventured down the hall, noticing the bedroom to the left adjacent to the stairs was slightly open. She peeked inside quietly, seeing Jimin sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed, his hands placed delicately on the dip of Dahyun’s hips. Pulling her in gently as she rested her hands on his shoulders, dipping down to place a firm kiss on his lips.

Nayeon silently gaped, quietly tip toeing away from the door as she felt she was looking into a personal moment. Looking across the hall to where Sana and Momo were staying, the girls had already flung their clothes about in the room. As she finished her small ventures to the bedrooms she decided to greet the rest of the group, making her way downstairs where the voices carried.

“Nayeon-ah!” Taehyung called, his arm perched around sofa where Sana was sitting next to him. Nayeon felt herself freeze as the group of thirteen adults in the living room looked her way. She felt the tension ease as she breathed and saw the smiling faces to greet her. So she quickly gathered herself, putting on a bright smile for the new arrivals. “Hey guys.”

She walked awkwardly towards the group, stopping as she rested on the arm of the couch, hip resting towards Momo. She caught familiar soft eyes looking her way as the group resumed their conversations, Jin slightly freezing as they made eye contact but surprising her as he didn’t look away, but instead smiled her way. She wasn’t sure what do in the situation except smile back. Maintaining his eye contact until Jihyo called her name, making conversation with her.

“Where the hell are the rice cakes? I’m hungry.” Yoongi whined, sipping his bottled water and leaning on Jihyo. Nayeon felt the tips of her ears heat as she remembered the intimate moment she caught between the two.

“Yeah I’m fucking hungry.” Jungkook interjected, a sneaking smirk on his face. He yelped as Jin smacked him on the back of the head. “Language!”

“But he’s right.” Jin added, standing to his feet as he got up and walked to the edge of the stairs. “Guys! Hurry up, we’re fucking hungry!” The group laughed at Jin’s ironic remark as he grinned at the group, telling Jungkook to shut up as he whined out, ‘ _why does hyung get to say fuck and I can’t?_ ”.

There was a thump and a door closing, before they saw the cute couple make their way down the stairs, cheeks slightly heated and Jimin fixing his hair.

“Oh gross! Can you not bang where we’re all sleeping!” Jin screeched, causing the two light complected people to turn into pink balls of dough. The group teased as Yoongi whined once more, everyone making their way out of the house and down towards the pier.

“I know you haven’t been here before, but there’s a bunch of mom and pop restaurants right off the beach that we love to go to.” Jihyo informed her, linking her arm through Nayeon’s as the group made their small ten minute walk down towards the strip of small buildings right next to the beach. 

It was a modest sized restaurant they ended up going to, serving Jogae Gui (grilled shellfish). The owners looked a bit overwhelmed with the groups size but accommodated none the less. Jihyo also greeted the owners in a familiar tone, making small talk which made Nayeon assume she knew them because of her family owning a house near here.

Everyone was quick to seat, leaving Nayeon with one chair left which was next to Seokjin. She won’t say the group did it strategically, but she was no fool. She slowly sat next to the man, her shoulders brushing his arms with the shear width of his stature. The group began to flow into friendly chatter, laughs and cackles ringing through the restaurant. She was impressed as she saw Jin’s friendliness come out, as he sweet talked the aunties who worked there into getting him more kimchi. His sweet tone and handsome face making the older woman swoon. She choked on her food as one over achieving one slipped her number under his plate, he pretended he didn’t see it and continued to talk.

This was a new light she was able to see him in. She usually only saw him in settings of a few people, but it seemed the more people he was around made his character shine brighter. Especially as the bottles of soju started being rolled out.

“Oh, Tzuyu let me pour you a glass.” She heard Jungkook stutter to her left as she looked over the see the boy pour alcohol into Tzuyu’s glass, spluttering out a nervous apology as he spilt some down the side. The young girl giggled and waved him off, thanking him as she turned and took the shot down. _So I guess it was true about some of the crushes in the group._

She noticed the bottle of soju in front of her as she grabbed her own glass, pouring a small amount in her shot glass and downed it quickly. Eyes widening as she looked up to see Seokjin curiously looking at her.

“Uh, oh- do you want some?” She nervously asked, he seemed to think before he nodded, extending his glass out. She held her right arm as she poured, man- now she knows how Jungkook felt pouring Tzuyu’s drink. Seokjin thanked her before downing the shot, not a single grimace on his face as he sighed out in satisfaction.

“Man, nothing like some alcohol and shellfish to make a man happy.” He offhandedly said, leaning back in his seat and he looked around the room with a small smile on his face.

“Do you- _hmhm_ \- like the beach?” She cleared her throat, not sure where to start her conversation. Seokjin looked back at her, leaning forward and resting his elbow on the table and his face on his palm.

He hummed, “Mmm, yes. I actually love it more in the fall actually.” It was an unexpected answer from him but made her curious why a summer favorite would be loved in the autumn. So she crossed her arms and rested on the table, leaning towards Seokjin. “Whys that?”

“Fishing.” Hmm, he didn’t seem like the type to fish. “I love fishing- I’m not really good at it, but I love how meditative it can be sometimes. Usually life is about going as fast as you can and taking the bait before it’s gone… but not fishing. Fishing is the opposite, the fish don’t wait for us to throw in the bait so we can hurry up and catch them. We wait and wait and wait, until the fish decides it wants to take the bait, we wait on the fish.” He looked far off in his gaze, as if he were imagining himself on the pier with a rod in hand. “It’s the only time I feel like I can fully relinquish control.”

By the end of his explanation, it felt as if Nayeon was sitting in a better help lecture. Who the hell knew fish would make her feel so introspective.

“Sorry- too deep?” He joked, cheeks heating as he quickly poured another glass and downed it quickly- as if to rid of his nerves.Nayeon quickly gave him a smile, shaking her head. “No, no! Not at all. It’s actually really cool.” She reassured the man, giving a smile with her eyes before she politely offered to pour him another drink.

“Okay! Is everyone ready to head back?” Jihyo announced, banging the table gently as she tried to grab everyone’s attention. There was mumbles and laughs, but enough to declare that lunch was over and they could head back. So with the bill split and paid, the large group made their way back to the beach house.

“Taehyung, Sana? You guys said you were okay going to get groceries for this week right?” She asked the two who were lingering towards the back of the herd. The pair nodded as they made their way into the house, everyone falling on some sort of surface- exhausted and stuffed from the large meal they had.

“Take my moms car, but please be careful.” She sharply warned, handing the keys and debit card to Taehyung. They nodded, giddily running out the front door. Nayeon chuckled to herself, looking around the house. To her right, at the entrance, there was a large room of different games and activities, connecting to the outdoor patio that led to the beach.

Nayeon wondered away from the group in the living room and made her way into the space, noticing a foosball machine, darts, a karaoke machine, and miscellaneous board games.

She had always been bad at games, never her strong suit. But she always loved playing foosball, when she was younger she would pretend the game was real. The metal rods really little men playing in a national league. She found herself at the table, finding the ball and dropping it into the pit. Testing her skills with the handles, the hard ball missing the goal every time.

“Woah, do you play professionally.” The teasing voice called behind her. Seokjin walking into the room and taking his place on the other side of the table.

“Ha-ha, shut up.” She grumbled, tongue poking out as she resumed trying to score a goal.

“What do you say I play you?” Seokjin leaned on the table, trying to make eye contact with Nayeon’s. Her eyes were bouncing everywhere on the table, but she felt the tickles on the back of her neck as she felt the man staring at her. Causing her to miss another goal.

“Dammnit!” She heaved, slapping the top of the table. “Why? What would I win?” She was curious as to what game he was playing. The little glimmer in his eyes told her he was up to no good.

He pretended to think, but his lips twitching with something suspicious. “Hmm, how about this- if I win, you get to pay for our next lunch. If you win- I’ll pay for _our_ next lunch.” His smirk was wide and Cheshire like on his face. Nayeon felt her cheeks heat, scoffing at his proposition.

“What? Who said we would go for lunch?” She sputtered, hands nervously gripping the metal bars. “I didn’t get an invitation.”

“Then think of this like the invitation.” He reached over the grab the ball from the slot, holding it directly above the middle of the table. “What do you say? Best out of ten?” He was confident, he wondered if she could get the nervous sweat on the back of his neck, though?

She thought for five seconds, before nodding. He grinned wide, haphazardly dropping the ball into the pit. Their hands sprung forward, twisting and turning the handles. Why the hell did she even agree to this? She sucked at this game, you absolute idiot.

They continued the game for nine rounds, people coming in and out to cheer or boo either side on. She nearly whacked Jungkook when he tried to sabotage one of her poles. Laughing when Chaeyoung and Namjoon started tickling Seokjin, making the man wiggle and holler. But with no surprise, it was four to five, they were on their last round before Nayeon yelled in anger, Jin swooping in out of nowhere and making the goal all the way from the back of his side. He leaped in victory and she crumbled, cursing the little white ball.

“Looks like you owe me a lunch.” He teased, dancing in front of her defeated figure.

“Oh gross! that’s the prize? You’re a sellout man, I would have betted money.” Jungkook groaned, shaking his head as he walked out of the game room. Jin yelled profanities at the younger boy, before he extended a hand out to Nayeon’s figure who was now laying in her loss on the floor.

“C’mon, you’ll beat me next time.” He effortlessly pulled her up, steadying her with a hand on her shoulder. “I think it was luck.”

“Shut up, you know I suck.” She laughed, dusting the dirt from her shorts. Not missing the way Jin’s eyes lingered on her legs. But they both caught each others gazes, looking away quickly in embarrassment before they walked back into the living room.

“Tae and Sana will be back in twenty minutes, get ready because once they come we’re heading to the beach.” Yoongi spoke out surprisingly. She guessed Jihyo and Yoongi really were the mom and dad of the group. Everyone agreed, wondering off to get ready.

As Nayeon got to the top of the stairs, she noticed someone trailing behind her. Watching as he stopped at the room next to hers.

“You’re lucky you get to room with girls, I don’t think Jungkook has changed his socks in a week.” He grumbled, leaning against the frame of his bedroom. She giggled at the remark, balancing awkwardly on her weight. She wasn’t sure what motive Jin was playing at, ever since they got back from the restaurant he had been flirty and joking around with her more frequently.

“Yeah, well at least you aren’t stuck next to that room.” She gestured with a tilt of her head to Dahyun and Jimin giggling and whispering to each other as they walked into their bedroom. Jin gave a disgusted shiver, shaking his head at the idea.

“Ugh yeah, you're right, you win.” The two stood there, hands twiddling and their eyes diverting from each other gaze.

“Well I shou-“

“I need to g-“

The two started, stopping quickly as they had the same idea. Nayeon waited, feeling safe to begin her sentence one more. “I should go get dressed.” She informed, biting at her lip.

“Me too, see you in a bit- I mean you’re right next door, you have to see me. I mean at the- you know what! Bye!” He squeaked, turning on his heel and into the room, slamming the door with a thump.

What the actual hell what that? She huffed a laugh out, gaze fixed on the door as if she had x-ray vision to see through it. “Kim Seokjin, you absolute fool.” She laughed to herself, making her into the room and shutting the door to dress.

* * *

The air was humid and hot, the September sun not relenting as the group got down to the beach. Boogie boards and floats clutched in their holds. Half of the group dove straight into the water, the other half taking the time to set out their towels and relax in the warm sand.

“Nayeon-ah! Come out!” Momo called, splashing around in the shallow part of the sea.

Nayeon nervously chuckled, hesitant on whether or not she should go to the water. You would assume with the ample time she had to prepare for the trip she would have gotten herself a new swimsuit. She nearly screamed as she was packing in the early hours, when she noticed her only swimsuit was one she bought two years prior. A merlot colored two piece, with a twisty front tie top and high waisted bottoms. It was a cute swimsuit, but she would be lying if she said she was as confident today as when she had bought it.

“Don’t be a chicken!” Hoseok chortled, flailing as a wave smacked him in the face. The group laughed and continued to splash around.

_What if they think you’re disgusting? What would they say if you appeared too confident in your outfit? What if-_ Nayeon felt her head fog, pulling down her sunglasses to hide the overwhelming sensation she got from her own thoughts.

“You don’t have to go out, no one will force you.” A soft voice encouraged from her side, a few towels away. She peeked to her right to see Namjoon laid on his stomach, not looking at her but more concerned with flipping the pages in his hand. “Don’t let them pressure you.”

She slowly felt her nerves settle and the tension in her shoulders fall as she soaked in his words. She felt grateful for his concern, reeling in her own insecurities with an iron grip.

“Thank you, Namjoon.” She bundled up her courage. _She has to make a decision for herself, choose to allow her future to be different and not let her past dictate the memories she could be throwing away for what if’s and what not’s._ So with her dwindled confidence she stood to her feet, taking a breath as she lifted her top, and shimmied her shorts down her legs (thankful to Namjoon that he was still immersed in his book to not look up). She sucked in her bottom lip, dropping her clothes and glasses onto her bag before dragging her feet to the group in the water.

She braced herself for the stares and whispers, instead met with a piercing whistle sound and hoot. Sana and Jihyo, cheering and catcalling her out into the water. As she was prepared to cry- a laugh came out instead, feeling reassured and that same sense of safety that she has grown to have with her friends.

She walked through the water until she was thigh deep, greeting her friends who were already soaked to the bone.

“Unnie, you’re hot!” Sana screeched in a squeaky voice, padding closer to Nayeon so she could wrap her arms around her in a surprise. Nayeon laughed out loud, whining as she felt the cold chill of the water on her arms.

“She’s right, you do look pretty in your swimsuit.” Jeongyeon laughed, lingering around them on her donut float. The group continued to splash around each other, laughing as someone was taken out by a wave or simply soaking in the relaxing heat.

* * *

Jin was going to die, he was going to either drop dead in the water or be swept away and never to be seen again. Because he swore he felt a heart attack coming on as he watched Nayeon slowly strip away her layers, leaving her in a tight two piece.

He wasn’t sure whether the girl was actually going to come out to the water, he had seen the hesitation on her face before she acted. He would have been fine glancing over once in a while to see her tan in the sun, but this felt like a bonus.

His tongue was heavy and he fell off of his boogie board as he watched her enter into the salty water. Her teeth poking through her shy smile as her friends complimented her.

“Jin-hyung, you’re going to swallow salt water at this point.” Yoongi chuckled, body resting in his tube float.

“Shutup,” Jin tried to play off his embarrassment, swimming away from the grinning man. “You’re gonna get burnt, you’re too pale!” He attempted a half assed insult to Yoongi.

“Jin!” The sweet voice called, her eyes sparkling and her skin glistening from the water. “Can I use your board?” He once again was left to stutter out an embarrassing response.

“Oh- uh yeah, here.” He pushed his board towards Nayeon, watching as she thanked him. Bring the board to the shallow water before lifting her body onto it, wobbling and nearly falling off.

“Oh! Be careful!” His arms acted before his brain, reaching out with one hand on her waist and the other on her hip. He guided her back up quickly before retracting his hands with an apology. “Im sorry, shit- I’m sorry!” He felt like shoving his head under water to escape the gaze of the beautiful girl.

“Oppa, it’s okay.” Nayeon sweetly said, weight balanced on the board as she drifted near him. Jin’s nerves were fried, body flailing and shouting out sorry’s.

“I didn’t mean to- you were about to fall, and you-“ His ears finally caught up to his mouth, stopping short as he stared at her wide eyed.

“Did you just call me Oppa?” He dared to ask, not sure if he had heard wrong. His question was proved correct as her cheeks heated hotter, even under the sun.

“Im Nayeon, I didn’t know you thought of me that way?” He wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk crowding his face. The girl quickly splashed water in his face, the man gasping, a smile still on his face amidst the attack.

“I don’t! I didn’t mean it like- shut up, Kim Seokjin!” She grumbled up her excuses, wading away from the joyous man. His smile lingering as he watched her float to the other further down the sea. With her back to him as she drifted, a tight lipped smile trying to be hidden as she felt her ears heat up, these kind of slip ups are dangerous. Not to Seokjin, not to the group, but to herself. Because every time she slipped up at the sight of his handsome face she felt her heart slipping even deeper into a pit she didn’t know she would turn away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song:
> 
> New shoes by Paolo Nutini 
> 
> Mainly because everytime I hear it, it reminds me of the beach.


	8. Would You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is still enjoying their time at the beach, feelings and challenges are faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while (billboard). Missed y'all.

The sun had started to set on Daecheon Beach. The group was sitting in the warm sand, their water lark dwindling down as the light started to dissipate and the breeze moved in.

“Let’s play a game.” Jeongyeon expressed as everyone was settling comfortably and conversing amongst themselves.

“What, like truth or dare?” Dahyun suggested, settling in the crook of Jimin’s side on their towel. Jeongyeon sat for a second, before nodding.

“But make it more fun,” Her suspicious smirk worried a handful of them. The group have had a few rare occasions where things got out of hand when it came to Jeongyeon’s games. Chaeyoung wrapped her towel tighter around her small frame. “Are you sure? I love you Yeonie, but sometimes your games are… intense.”

“No, no! It won’t be like _that time_ ,” She emphasized, everyone gave similar expressions. Nayeon wasn’t exactly sure what happened but it seemed like it wouldn’t be the best idea to ask.

“I just meant because we have alcohol, make it a drinking game.” She calmly said, dragging the chest of drinks towards the group.

“Sounds fun,” Namjoon agreed, extending his bag of chips towards Chaeyoung as she shyly accepted.

Nayeon was sat next to Yoongi and Jihyo, lingering a little closer to Seokjin who was seated to her left. Their interactions in the ocean had continued to stay lighthearted and flirty. She wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to be doing given her feelings. But screw it, if this is the only chance she gets, may as well take it before they head back to Seoul in two days.

She felt determined that she wouldn’t squander a moment in this group. Even if it meant not getting her feelings reciprocated. There had been a tangible shift in her mindset as she had made the decision to step into that ocean, a metaphorical decision to not make regrets due to her indecisiveness or insecurity. 

“Okay!” Jeongyeon clapped, gathering everyones attention. “Name of the game, truth or dare. Fail to answer the truth or accept the dare, you have to take a shot.” Everyone agreed to the terms. Jeongyeon searched the sandy group with mischievous eyes, before stopping on Tzuyu.

“Tzuyu, we’ll start with you.” Tzuyu nervously nodded, worried of her friends motives. “Truth or dare, Tzu?” The youngest girl thought for a second before hesitantly choosing dare. Jeongyeon thought for a second, everyone could see the wheels in her head turning before she smiled. “Okay, I dare you to do a handstand for a minute straight.” There was a collective release of air, as everyone was grateful that Jeongyeon chose to start easy this time. Tzuyu agreed, surprisingly completing the dare with a red face and sand grains printed into her palms.

The game continued to go around, truths bringing people to embarrassment or simply downing the shot to avoid the embarrassment. Most dares completed with determination or ease, except for the one time they dared Hoseok to kiss Taehyung- to which both boys jumped to their feet, Taehyung reaching forward to his hyung, and Hoseok screeching and jumping backwards onto his bottom. Everyone laughed them off, calling it a penalty and to take their shots.

“Hmm, let’s see.” Jimin searched the group after his turn. Eyes stopping on Nayeon who was doing her best and succeeding, until now, to avoid being picked.

“Noona, truth or dare.” Jimin’s soft voice called out, making direct eye contact with Nayeon who froze, nervous of what she should pick. “Oh um, tru- no dare, I guess.” Jimin dipped his head down for Dahyun to whisper a suggestion in his ear, the two giving sweet smiles that hid their scheming intentions behind it.

“I dare you to hug the most attractive guy here.” Jimin said in a melodic tone, everyones eyes going wide and smirks tugging at the corner of their lips. She hoped for nothing more than the band beneath her feet to turn into quick sand and swallow her up whole.

“Umm, I don’t-“ Weighing the pro’s and con’s of this dare in her head, all the arrows pointed to bad. Flashing lights that said ‘NO, TURN AROUND’ shining bright in her mind. She hesitated before swallowing deep standing and grabbing the bottle of soju to pour a shot, sitting down and ignoring the growing groans and whines of her friends telling her to just take the dare. She closed her eyes, bringing the cup to her lips before she left the ghost of it leave. Opening her eyes in shock as the cup was ripped from her grasp, turning to see Seokjin down the shot in one go.

There was a five second delayed silence in the group before Jungkook let out a big cackle, causing a big cheer to ring out from their friends.

“Jin-hyung did it! He black knighted, noona!” He exclaimed, slapping hoseok on the back in excitement.

Nayeon sat in shock, hand frozen midair where her cup had been and was supposed to be if it weren’t for the man on her left. He had a wink in his left eye, not out of flirtation but from the burn of the alcohol he lodged down his throat too fast. The group continued to stare in shock as he tried to nonchalantly kick the shot cup to the side.

“Alright there it was, next person.” He tried to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. A still stoic Nayeon at his side, still not quite processing what had just happened.

“Well, I um-“ trying to regain some of her composure, because… _what the fuck just happened?_ “I guess, Yoongi. Truth or dare.” She had a nagging pull in the pit of her stomach as she continued on the game.

This had to confirmation. Of all the times she ever went to parties or functions. No man ever just black knighted someone with the intent of a friendly one-off. They always did it with an interest in mind. She knew at this point she would have to deem herself idiotic and/or ignorant to ignore the blinding lights flashing. **KIM SEOKJIN IS INTERESTED IN YOU.**

The muffle of voices around her continued with the game, but her mind was stuck on the new development of decisions and emotions she had to steer. Again those rich brown eyes continued to discreetly look her way as the night breezed on, her attention far from him- but his completely on her.

* * *

“I call the shower!” Sana bounded up the stairs, pushing Momo away from her as they clawed their way up the stairs and into the en-suite in their bedroom.

“I think I’m going to eat first to give other people time to shower.” Tzuyu informed her weekend roommates, Chaeyoung nodding in agreement as she had already started towards the kitchen towards a certain tall man with dimples.

“Take the first shower, Unnie.” Jeongyeon extended, “I want to hang out down here a bit more before I go.” Nayeon nodded at the gesture, thanking them before hopping up the stairs and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

The night had been fun and memorable, but again that insistent swell in her chest rose as she thought about Seokjin. She nearly felt like banging her head into the wall at how frustrating and gripping the situation was.

She stripped off her soiled and sand riddled clothes, going to the dresser in the corner of the room and grabbing a fluffy towel that was neatly folded in it. Wrapping it around her slim body before making her way into the bathroom.

She inspected her face that was slightly red and warm form the September sun. She had made well use of the sunscreen in hopes to not burn, but her skin had always been on the lighter side making it more susceptible to sunburns.

Her hand gripped the edge of the towel ready drop it to get in the shower.

A bang quickened her reflexes as she gasped in shock at the bathroom closet opening to reveal a person. Wait shit- that’s not a closet. Seokjin stood stock still as he met her eyes, also not expecting there to be another person in here. His eyes dropped from her face to where her fist gripped the knot in her towel right above her breasts. _Her towel_.

In an instant it’s like the gears began to restart in her brain, “Get out! What are you doing in here!?” She began to stomp her foot, both hands now holding up the towel on her naked frame.

“I didn’t know! Why didn’t you lock the door!?” He sputtered, shutting his eyes and turning on his feet, blinding reaching for the handle and shutting it with a thud.

Her ears felt as if they were ringing, the sun not the only culprit for the red that now stained her cheeks. A soft knock sounded from the closet- no, bedroom door.

“Nayeon-ah…” his soft voice hesitantly called from behind the door. “I’m sorry, I’m not a pervert.” She shut her mouth, holding her breath as she waited for him to continue.

“Usually someone locks the door if it’s occupied, I didn’t mean to uh- linger.” She assumed he finished, pinching herself as a reprimand as she now noticed that both doors on either side had a lock attached to it. She shook her head, gently twisting his side of the lock.

“It’s.. it’s okay, I didn’t really know either.” She offered a similar apology, “I honestly didn’t know your door was connected to the bedroom.” She shut her eyes at how dumb that now sounded.

Seokjin attempted to muffle his laugh, not doing very well at how smart this girl was and how insane it was to not realize it was a bedroom. A whine sounded from the other side, goading Seokjin to laugh even harder.

“Yah! Kim Seokjin! Stop laughing at me!” The small girl attempted to sound intimidating from inside the restroom, but her whiny tone made it that much more adorable.

“I’m sorry, sorry.” He apologized, his chuckles tapering off as he rested his head against the door. “Simple mistake, yeah?” He waited in the small silence before he hear a murmured agreement. “Have a nice shower, knock and unlock the door when you’re done… to avoid more- um incidents.” He sat for another ten seconds before he heard the creak in the pipe of the shower starting, deeming the situation diffused and slowly walking away from the door and onto his bed.

He wasn’t sure what the hell took over him tonight to make such a bold action like that happen. The black knight- not the, uh, shower. There was an inkling of a suspicion in his head that he might have been her choice of the truth or dare question. I guess you could say the fear of him not being her choice made his instincts react before his brain… obviously with the slight burn that still lingered in the back of his throat.

Nayeon startled his core with idea of love at first sight, or maybe like at first sight. Whatever it was, there had been a pull (gravity or not). They weren’t the closest, but ever since their day at the museum he felt like there had been a fester of emotions bubbling in his chest since the very start. It made him question his stance on taking a relationship slow, he wanted to do everything with her. He wanted to take her out, make her laugh, make her feel cherished, rub her feet when she had a long day, take her on little vacations, hell- he wanted to know how she liked her coffee in the morning.

But the fact that he had only know her for a month and a half scared every reasonable bone in his body.

There was a small hum of a melody streaming in from under the bathroom door, a sweet sound that made Jin inch closer in curiosity. The sweet tone muffled in-between the rush of the shower stream.

“ _When I see you, my heart gets small_

_I want to know your heart_

_Do you know how much I waited?_

_For the moment to see you?”_

His heart felt like it was thumping out of his chest as Nayeon sang. He was sure of it, he was deeply interested in the small girl. But what did he have to do to find out if she reciprocated his emotions.

“What are you doing, Hyung?” A voice popped out from thin air, startling Jin in his crouched spot in front of the door. Hoseok looked back and forth between Jin and the bathroom door, raising a suspicious brow at the situation.

“Oh, no Hyung. Don’t tell me, it can’t be!” Hoseok began his dramatics, clawing at his chest and mock crying, taking a deep breath. “You’re a- you’re a… Pervert!” 

Jin gasped in indignation, wide eyed as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

“Aish! You idiot! I’m not a pervert, I was just listening to her singing!” Jin, you damn idiot.

“I mean, not waiting to hear her sing! I just heard, she happened to be showering! I didn’t see anything when I walked in!” Stop talking.

Hoseok gaped at his older friend, a grin spreading as Seokjin continued to dig his grave. Seokjin huffed as he gave up on explaining, stomping over to his bed and flopping onto the comforter in embarrassment.

“Listen… I’ll respect you enough not to ask.” Hoseok snickered, sitting next to Jin on the bed.

“You like her? Right, hyung?”

Jin groaned, “you just said you wouldn’t ask!” Shoving his face further into his pillow. Hoseok snickered, patting his friend on the back. “What’s holding you back?” That’s a good question, what was holding him back?

Slightly lifting his head and staring dead into the wall in front of him, he sighed. “I worry she won’t reciprocate my feelings…”

 _“No of course not hyung!”_ Or _“Yeah, she might not!”_ Would have been perfect response in that moment. But when the thick silence hit the twenty second mark, Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows and craned his neck back to look at Hoseok. Met with a deadpan stare and a head tilt that made him shrink from the scrutinizing gaze.

“What?” He dared to ask, confused at his friends response.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Hoseok looked away from his friend, disbelief in his features and muttering curses under his breath.

“Hyung, don’t be offended when I say this.” Okay, so be prepared to be offended.

“But you’re a damn idiot.” Seokjin floundered about, scrambling his knees onto the bed and smacking Hoseok on the arm.

“What the hell! Why am I an idiot! Here I am pouring my heart out to you and you have the audacity to call me an idiot!” Jin continued to spout his anger to him, missing Hoseok’s indignant eye roll.

“No offense, hyung-“

“Stop saying no offense, and then blatantly offending me!”

“- okay! Be offended! But hyung…” Hoseok corralled Seokjin long enough to calm him down. “You would _have_ to be an idiot to not see the way you two look at each other.”

Seokjin huffed out an incredulous chuckle at the statement. “No.”

“Yes”

“No, no way.”

“Why don’t you see for yourself hyung! Because I promise the second you make your feelings known, you won’t be disappointed that she has the same.” Hoseok finally cut through his hyung disparaging remarks against himself. “I just- I don’t see why you think you’re not someone amazing hyung.”

Seokjin stared at Hoseok three seconds longer before sighing.

“It’s hard, Hobi. I know you may hold some truth, I feel it, I guess. But she’s just so- so beautiful, funny, she loves architecture and pays attention to small details. She just feels so- so unattainable.”

Hoseok sighed one last time, before giving him a final pat on his back.

“Just try, hyung.” Both boys unaware of the now discontinued stream of water.

* * *

Nayeon stood dripping, water falling into a puddle on the floor as she leaned against the sink in just her towel. She wasn’t intentionally eavesdropping at first, but to her defense the walls in this expensive ass home were astonishingly thin.

“ _You would have to be an idiot to not see the way you two look at each other._ ”

She had heard a majority of their conversation, slightly muffled by the water. So she sped through her shower, missing the clump of shampoo in the back of her head before slowly shutting off the water and tip toeing closer to the boys door.

Was she that obvious? Could she really not hide her traitorous thoughts that threatened her newfound sanctity. I guess she wasn’t obvious enough if Seokjin wasn’t even able to see how much she had to reel in her eyes from going all doughy and soft, willing them to passively harden at his name. She had nearly laughed out loud at Jin’s ridiculous stance, making her not feel so lonely in her self sabotage as she constantly had to tell herself that Jin was just simply out of her league.

Simultaneously she wanted to cry now that she knew he reciprocated her feelings. But now it was the decision of whether or not she wanted to start a new relationship. New feelings, new experiences, new heartbreak, new tears…

Sighing, she tightened the towel around her frame, knocking on the door and letting Jin know that she was done before retreating back into the girls room to dress.

* * *

“Movie night in the theatre room, guys!” Jihyo announced, wrapping her big blanket around her body as she went to each room that was occupied with people to let them know.

“You have a theater room?” Nayeon felt like laughing out loud, of course she would have a theatre room. This house was big, but not gigantic, so how the hell did she miss the theater room.

“Yeah, the door all the to the back of the stairs.” She informed, giddily grabbing big bowls for the popcorn.

The bustling house of adults all made their way up the stairs and into the room. The room wasn’t too dark, but it was significantly more dark than the rest of the house. The longest sectional she had ever seen was shaped into a “U”, facing the large seventy inch screen.

The pairs of the group were already claiming their spots in the room. Assuming that something had happened in the time that Taehyung and Sana went to get groceries progressed their relationship, by the way that she was clutched and snuggled into him side, his arm gripping her in a gentle grasp. Cute.

She was one of the last ones to make it in, following the herd to the room she had yet to visit. She scanned the area, nibbling her bottom lip. Lo and behold, the only seat available that guaranteed she would see the screen and also not be trapped in by Jungkook and Namjoon’s wide thighs, was next to Seokjin. She also _chose_ to ignore the smirks and giggles from Momo and Tzuyu.

“Can I sit here?” Standing awkwardly in front of Seokjin, it made her cheeks heat up as he stared up from his spot on the floor, averting her gaze at the remembrance of what had happened earlier in the joint bathroom.

“Oh- yeah! Of course.” He quickly scooted over, making room for the small girl. It was kind of a tight squeeze, making her shoulders brush his bicep at their significant height difference.

“Blankets! Take one!” Jeongyeon shouted, digging in the closet off to the side. Tossing blanket haphazardly at whoever could catch them. Nayeon nearly shrieked as a pretty knitted blanket was flying her way, arms up and ready to brace it.

The blanket smacked her in the middle of her face, she heard a high pitched laugh to her side. Cheeks glowing in embarrassment as she lowered the blanket, undoing and spreading it out.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry for laughing.” Yet he didn’t sound so sorry as he continued to exhale giggles here and there. She huffed, a small smile coming to her face.

“I’m fine, I just didn’t expect to get a face full of cotton in my mouth.” She situated comfortably under the blanket, she noticed Jin hadn’t had a blanket, but he seemed just fine.

Soon enough the lights were turned off and the movie was chose; some indie movie about youth or something like that. _Note: don’t ever let Yoongi choose movies._ But the only thing that Nayeon was focused on was the small twitch here and there from Seokjin. His hands had went up to rub at his exposed skin every so often, almost as if he was trying to warm himself up.

Nayeon’s brain was doing mental gymnastics on whether or not she should suggest to share a blanket with him. Would people look at them weird? Then again it was so dark in the room, no one would be able to see anything. Would he know that she had heard him and Hoseok earlier in the bathroom?

Like a lot of times this week, she had to put the stopper in on her constantly overflowing worries. Chopping it down to; he seems cold and there are no more blankets.

“Sspp, Seokjin.” She tried to be as nonchalant as possible, gently leaning into his side as he turned and craned his neck down so his ear was level with her mouth.

“Do you want to share the blanket? You look cold?” He seemed to think it over for a few seconds before he nodded and they situated the blanket over both of their bodies, having to scoot a couple of millimeters closer to get the most out of the blanket.

“Thanks, it was starting to get a bit chilly in here.” He whispered back, a gentle smile on his face, making her notice for the first time the small little dimpled right up the edges of his smile. She wordlessly nodded back, focusing on the screen and definitely not on the way their thighs touched.

It wasn’t until ten minutes later that she had felt the small presence of heat directly near her hands that nestled on the tops of her thighs. She ignored the heat until there was a direct weight touching her pinky. She turned to Seokjin who was still facing the front, eyes focused on the screen.

She waved it off in her mind as a simple coincidental touch due to how close they were. Until it happened once more, except the finger hooked around her pinky, tugging it closer. She quickly scanned the room with her eyes, bottom lip tucked tight under her teeth as she slowly inched closer as well, until Seokjin’s fingered quickly interlaced with hers.

The quietly let out the breath se was holding in her chest, risking a look at the man next to her, he was nervous; she’s noticed his ears always flame up when he’s nervous. Like hell if hers didn’t look the exact same.

So the two sat as still as statues, hands discreetly interlocked beneath the safety of their blanket. But the thump of their own hearts pounding in their ears. Because…

_Oh my god, I’m holding hands with Im Nayeon._

_What the hell? Why am I holding hands with Kim Seokjin?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song:
> 
> Stella Jang- Would You Love Me?


End file.
